Troubles anormaux de voisinage
by caresaway
Summary: Un escrot d'agent immobilier, deux appartements mitoyens et un voisin sacrément envahissant. Sasuke, victime de "troubles anormaux de voisinage", décida qu'il était temps d'agir.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Troubles anormaux de voisinage : « _Les troubles causés de toutes nature, bruits, odeurs, fumées etc. servitude de passage, empiètements, plantations à proximité des habitations_ \- hum! les gens ont de ses idées quand même -_ à un voisin constituent un abus de droit qui se résout par des interdictions ou des obligations de faire que le juge peut prononcer notamment par la voie de la procédure d'injonction contre la personne qui les causent et par la condamnation à des dommages-intérêts_ »

_1h22_ \- Sasuke referma son livre, il était bien trop tard ce soir pour qu'il continu d'étudier ses cours, et il était suffisamment tôt dans le semestre pour qu'il puisse se permettre un peu de prosélytisme. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ces notions étaient difficiles à comprendre pour lui, non pas qu'il se sentait doctorant en droit civil dans l'âme, mais simplement que son propre voisin lui faisait pratiquer au quotidien cette théorie.

Il rangea le livre dans son bureau sur lequel il étudiait, et se leva. Les douleurs qu'il senti le long de sa nuque jusque en bas de son dos lui rappelèrent qu'il était resté longtemps assis dans cette position inconfortable. Tout en se déplaçant dans l'appartement il continua à songer à son cours.

Les _troubles anormaux de voisinage_ n'avaient plus de secret pour lui, aussi envisageait-il de se spécialiser dans le droit de la responsabilité civile à la fin de sa licence. Personne n'était mieux capable de caractériser un tel trouble que lui. Il s'était habitué à tous les _bruits_ que son voisin lui faisaient profiter, musiques, voix féminine(s) et même des cris, quant aux _odeurs_ qu'il avait eu l'occasion de sentir, il s'en serait bien passé, mais rien n'était comparable aux _fumées_ de sources sans doute illégales qui pouvaient envahir son appartement et le mettre dans un état second. Quant aux _servitudes de passage et empiètements_, il se souvint de son voisin réquisitionnant sa partie du balcon pour « fêter comme il se doit le nouvel an chinois » - « foutage! », Maugréa Sasuke « toutes les occasions sont un prétexte pour qu'il se soule ».

Oui, Sasuke était devenu maitre de la qualification du _trouble anormal de voisinage,_ malgré lui.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour tirer le store, il vit que son voisin n'était pas plus endormi que lui. Tout en contrastant avec la nuit, la lumière émanant des baies vitrées semblait le plonger dans le salon situé en face du sien. Une pulsion le poussa à prendre son temps pour presser le bouton de fermeture, le voyeurisme est humain après tout, et le blond qui lui servait de voisin - voir de parasite sonore et visuel - n'en semblait guère dérangé, affalé sur son canapé, les mains sur ventre en train de regarder le programme d'une chaine américaine à heure locale. Sasuke n'aurait même pas été surpris que ce dernier lui face un « coucou » innocent, aucune pudeur que ce soit physique ou morale ne semblait l'atteindre.

Il en avait assez vu. Allongé dans son lit, le nez scotché au téléphone, la faible lumière blanche lui piquait les yeux alors qu'il faisait défiler l'actualité de son fils Instagram, rien de nouveau n'avait été publié et c'est mécaniquement qu'il scrutait des publications qu'il avait déjà vu plus tôt dans la journée. Résigné, il posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et se convainc de dormir. Cependant un bruit sourd le tira du sommeil dans lequel il était près à sombrer :

Bbrrr - brrrr - une lumière blanche éclaira la pièce, mais Sasuke défia le téléphone qui le tentait et referma les yeux

Brrrr brrr - à nouveau la lumière blanche le provoqua, il jeta hazardeusement sa main et saisi l'objet qui l'empêchait de dormir. C'est sans surprise qu'il lu :

_*NaruUzumaki vous a envoyé un Snapchat*_

« qu'est ce qu'il veut encore lui », Sasuke tapa mécaniquement son code et ouvrir l'application, il tapa sur le carré rouge et vit une photo où se dessinait la télévision de son voisin montrant un ring de catch et ce qui ressemblait à la victoire de son favoris - Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, « d'où lui venait cette passion pour des trucs aussi inutiles », puis il reçu dans la foulé une seconde photo représentant des bières, des gobelets en plastiques plus que douteux et une phrase « GO FETER ÇA - TOUS À L'APPART »

Sasuke répondit sur fond noir : « Naruto range ces bières ou j'appelle les flics cette fois » suivi d'un smiley censé refroidir les individus les plus téméraires. Il se retourna et s'allongera face au plafond, le téléphone délaissé dans sa main. Il se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver dans cette situation, tout se présentait pourtant dans le meilleur des mondes quand il avait décidé de venir vivre ici..

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

_… __« et ici la salle de bain avec sa grande baignoire à jets massants et lumière relaxante. Qu'en pensez vous ? »_

_\- « hn, c'est bien », répondit le jeune garçon brun_

_\- « Enfin monsieur Uchiwa, vous m'avez demandé du spacieux, du lumineux, du moderne.. tout y est ici, je m'attendais à vous surprendre un peu plus par ce carton plein de critères respectés », ironisa l'agent immobilier, avec son sourire aussi jaune que son rire._

_\- « Il reste encore un critère essentiel à satisfaire Monsieur Onizuka, _**_le calme _**_» rétorqua Sasuke, sur de lui, « et d'après le balcon collé en face du mien et la vue parfaite que j'ai sur le salon de l'appartement situé dans l'immeuble d'en face, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas respecté ». _

_L'agent immobilier affaissa la tête et sorti une pile de feuille de sa sacoche : « voyez vous, cela est le projet de démolition concernant l'immeuble situé à proximité, il va être démoli sous peu », l'agent se m'y à rire : « ça vous fera en réalité d'avantage de lumière à l'avenir et une vue sur une bonne partie de la ville ! Que demandez de plus, haha »_

_Sasuke analysa le document, il avait l'air régulier, et bien que ses débuts à la faculté de droit ne lui permettaient pas d'être en mesure d'évaluer réellement la portée de cet acte, il n'en laissa rien paraitre et resta de marbre face à cet individu qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance._

_\- « Je vais me renseigner et en parler avec mon frère, vous aurez ma réponse d'ici peu Monsieur Onizuka » _

_\- Ne tardez pas trop mon petit - Sasuke tiqua à ce surnom, il n'était pas petit, et encore moins le « sien » - il y a d'autres visites prévues et l'appart pourrait vous filez sous le nez ! ça serait dommage pour vous.. répliqua l'agent immobilier, avec aplomb._

_Sasuke savait que ce logement pouvait partir d'une minute à l'autre, il était idéalement situé dans un beau quartier de la ville, proche des commerces et accessible rapidement par les transports en commun. Aussi il était refait à neuf, relativement spacieux et avait des fenêtres traversantes. Ce détail anodin tenait beaucoup à Sasuke, avoir une lumière qui rentre chez sois par plusieurs sources étaient un luxe que peu de logement possédait.. aussi le prix était dans les fourchettes basses du marché, c'est alors que Sasuke pris son ton le plus solennel et affirma :_

_\- « Je vous le prend immédiatement, avec une caution payée comptant et le cautionnement de mon frère dont vous connaissez l'excellente situation financière, à condition que vous soyez en mesure de réduire de 15% les frais d'agence_

_\- Haha je reconnais un futur homme d'affaire quand j'en vois un ! Vous avez de l'avenir mon p'tit ! C'est marché conclu ! L'agent immobilier ne perdit pas une minute pour sortir le contrat de bail et entama la rédaction des clauses, « vous vous y plairez, foi d'Onizuka ! » Conclu l'agent en ne cessant de faire raisonner son rire dans la pièce principale… _

« Il m'a bien eu cet escrot, je me retrouve en quasi collocation avec ce blond surexcité maintenant » Sasuke dans son lit se retourna, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de la source de bruit qu'incarnait son voisin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne dormi pas de la nuit, la musique était bien trop forte et son envie de protestée bien trop faible, il allait à nouveau être obligé de se venger du blond, foi d'Uchiwa.


	2. Chapter I : Cet irrésistible parasite

_Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et merci pour vos encouragements !_

**Chapitre I : Mon voisin, cet irrésistible parasite**

Une parasite. Si Sasuke devait résumer son voisin, c'est ainsi qu'il le présenterait, surtout après avoir passé une nuit entière à le haïr en l'entendant hurler sur des musiques ringardes. Ça faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils vivaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs immeubles respectifs n'étant séparés que de quelques mètres, leurs balcons se rejoignant presque, ils avaient l'impression de connaitre les habitudes de chacun.

Sasuke était quand même d'une nature plus observatrice que son homologue. Et dès leur première rencontre il sut à quel genre d'énergumène il avait à faire …

_… Six mois plus tôt_

Sasuke venait d'emménager et son frère Itachi était venu l'aider tout le week end à assembler ces fichus meubles IK*A dont les plans sont faits pour vous perdre - à quoi bon faire un plan avec des détails super importants, que personnes ne remarque, sur la page 3 et dont les conséquences du non respect se remarquent à la page 64! - ce week end avait décidément mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Aussi il savoura son dimanche soir, peaufinant les derniers aménagements, réglant les lumières pour donner une ambiance chaleureuse. Il avait beau être une personne froide et distante au premier abord, Sasuke n'en était pas moins un être comme tout un chacun : il aimait les belles choses, les plaids, les canapés et les séries TV avec des Vampires canons.

Sasuke était fier, son appartement était spacieux, dans les tons blanc et noir, épuré et aux lignes modernes - il ne se lassait pas du bain à remous équipé de lumière multicolore. Son chez lui épousait l'angle de l'immeuble sur la façade sud-est et profitait ainsi des rayons de soleil une bonne partie de la journée. Ces derniers traversaient les baies vitrées présentes de part et d'autre du logement dont l'une d'entre elles était particulièrement proches du balcon voisin. Inconsciemment Sasuke s'était déplacé dessus. L'appartement sous ses yeux était symétrique au sien en tout point et maintenant qu'il le regardait bien, l'immeuble ne semblait pas si désuet que ça. Il se demandait bien pourquoi un avis de démolition avait été prononcé à son encontre.

En retournant à l'intérieur il put apprécier l'espace qu'il avait aménagé, son salon en forme de L était généreux en canapé et plaids, il donnait sur une cuisine ouverte toute équipée. Plus loin un faible couloir desservait une grande salle de bain et une suite parentale - bien qu'il fusse tout seul à y vivre. Sasuke était particulièrement fière de son lit king size et de son dressing XXL. Et non il n'a aucun complexe de supériorité, un Uchiwa a simplement besoin d'espace pour vivre convenablement.

Profitant de son bain à remous pour la première fois, Sasuke se détendait et avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il s'était laissé allé, perdu au milieu des bulles de savon et des vapeurs de chaleur. C'est en sentant son pouls s'accélérer sous la haute température de l'eau qu'il se perdit peu à peu dans les méandres de son esprit et à la relaxation de chacun de ses muscles remués par les jets remontant à la surface. D'un coup il entendit :

« Miaou ».

Sasuke se retourna vivement, trop vivement. Il vit flou pendant quelques instants. Un énorme chat roux à poil long le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus, interrogateurs.

Le Brun sursauta et cru d'abord à une illusion causée par son état second, un chat ne pouvait pas avoir atterri par miracle dans sa salle de bain. Il se redressa cherchant un peignoir à enfiler à la hâte, il se frotta énergiquement le visage et regarda à nouveau l'animal, persuadé qu'il aurait disparu. Mais c'est avec stupeur qu'il entendit à nouveau :

« Miaou ! » le chat commençait à prendre ses aises dans sa salle de bain, et fit le tour de la pièce puis disparu dans le couloir. « non non non il va pissé sur les canapés c'est sur ! » Sasuke, peignoir sur le dos, se mit à le poursuivre, et tenta de l'attraper, du moins autant que cela était possible d'attraper un chat. Sasuke se demanda d'où venait cet animal, bien sur il aimait les chats, c'était sans doute son animal préféré car doué d'une grande autonomie et intelligence, mais il n'était pas prêts à en recueillir un dès la première semaine de sa rentrée à l'université.

« kuraaamaaaaa ! » « mimi reviens je t'ai ramené une pâté au boeuf en forme de souris ! »

Sasuke entendit une voix rauque, mais exagérément accentuée. Toujours était-il qu'elle lui était inconnue. De plus en plus de questions jaillirent dans son esprit, d'où pouvait donc venir toutes ces intrusions, il était complètement envahi ! Son agence avait oublié de lui préciser qu'il avait un colocataire ou quoi ?

Le Brun abandonna la poursuite du chat, qui de toute façon s'était réfugié dans un coin inaccessible pour lui, dans l'angle sous le canapé. Il décida de se confronter directement à la source du vacarme et sans doute propriétaire de l'animal intrus. Oubliant qu'il était vêtu d'un simple peignoir Sasuke se dirigea vers la fameuse voix rauque, non sans attraper son paquet de Marlboro et un briquet au passage, quitte à aller vers le balcon autant rentabiliser le trajet.

Il poussa la baie vitrée vers la droite et sorti :

« Je vous dérange pas trop ? » Sasuke avait réagi au tac ou tac en voyant un blond sur son balcon, sensiblement la même taille et la même corpulence que lui

« Ah tu- vous tombez bien ! J'ai perdu mon chat il s'appelle Kurama il est tout mignon et tout poilu », lui rétorqua le plus innocemment du monde le blond.

Sasuke le regarda, il s'en foutait de savoir que ce type cherchait son chat, qu'est ce qu'il fichait sur son balcon à 22H du soir bon sang !

« oui ça j'ai compris, mais ça m'explique pas ce qu'un inconnu fait sur mon balcon, sans mon autorisation »

« Je suis le voisin, juste en face ! » Dit le blond, comme ci ça lui donnait le droit de venir chez lui, « Je me suis permis d'enjamber le balcon pour venir chercher mon chat, il a tendance à venir par ici et d'habitude il n'y a personne…vous êtes nouveau ? » Interrogea le blond tout en levant son coup pour regarder un peu partout derrière le brun, à l'intérieur.

« Vous êtes mon voisin… d'en face ? » Sasuke répondit en question à cet inconnu, tout en remarquant qu'effectivement de la lumière provenait de l'appartement dernière.

« Oui j'habite dans l'immeuble d'en face », répondit avec un grand sourire le blond

« Vous n'en avez donc plus pour très longtemps alors… » rétorqua Sasuke tout en allumant sa cigarette

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez » le blond se déplaça, « je peux rentrer ? » il n'attendit pas de réponse positive voyant le brun tirer sur sa cigarette, il rentra et se mit à crier : « Kuramaaaaa ! mimi vient voir papa je t'ai acheté ta pâte préférée, servie dans ton assiette grenouille »

Sasuke resta bouche bée de voir cet inconnu envahir son appartement pour finalement ressortir avec le fameux « kurama » dans ses bras. Trop dé-emparé, il rétorqua simplement :

« L'agent immobilier m'a dit que votre immeuble fait l'objet d'un avis de démolition, vous devez donc être en plein déménagement », il tira une nouvelle gaffe sur sa cigarette, surveillant cet inconnu s'approprier son espace.

« Hahaha n'importe quoi ! Je sais pas d'où il sort ça mais c'est faux ! Il a du profiter de mes vacances pour monter cette arnaque haha ! T'as eu ce pervers d'Onizuka je paris hahaha », Le blond n'arrêtait pas de rire et Sasuke senti l'énervement chauffer ses veines et piquer ses nerfs à vifs déjà sensiblement irrités par le tutoiement que son homologue se permettait. Il s'étouffa avec sa cigarette quand le blond ajouta « d'un coté personne ne voulait louer cet appart'… je me demande bien pourquoi » s'interrogea à lui même le blond.

C'est pourtant évidant, personne n'a envie de vivre avec son voisin » Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier tout en ajoutant « surtout quand c'est un envahisseur ». Tout en reprenant consistance face au blond, le brun se dit que les documents présentés par l'agent semblaient pourtant bien réels..

Le bond le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée et s'exclama : « comment il t'a entubé hahahaha » puis ajouta « c'est pas armé de ton peignoir en soie, un dimanche soir que tu vas pouvoir y faire qu'elle que chose, ça sert à rien de remuer tout tes papiers là, hahaha »

« Occupes toi de ton c..de tes oignons ! » répondit Sasuke, exténué. Il était debout accoudé à son bar, le contrat de bail étalé un peu partout et il commençait à s'agacer : « c'est pas parce qu'on est mitoyen de balcon que ça te donne le droit d'être sur le mien », tout signe de politesse avaient disparu entre eux.

Le blond le regarda, puis enjamba à nouveau son balcon: « ça va ! pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi Monsieur Le frustré, je vais pas m'excuser d'habiter en face non plus! » tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en jetant son chat à l'intérieur de son salon, « au fait, au cas où ça t'intéresserais, je m'appelle Naruto » affirma t-il ironiquement « bonne soirée haha »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le blond s'était enfermé chez lui et avait tiré les stores. Il était énervé, de s'être fait arnaqué par son agence et d'avoir eu à faire à un individu dépourvu de toutes gènes et de savoir vivres. Après tout c'était cet abruti qui s'était introduit chez lui sans autorisation - tout comme son chat - alors qu'il ne vienne pas lui reprocher son manque de politesse! Il aurait fallut l'accueillir avec des gâteaux et une tisane peut être ? Quel culot, « ça promet » conclu Sasuke.

Et pour promettre, ça a promis. En six mois de presque collocation Sasuke pouvait se venter de connaitre tous les travers de son voisin. Il n'avait pas le temps de déménager à nouveau, vu la vitesse à laquelle les semaines et les examens s'enchainaient, et vu l'apparent manque de bonne foi de son agence pour lui répondre. Il avait repoussé ça à la fin de l'année scolaire pour les vacances d'été. Et puis, une compétition de fortes têtes s'était engagée avec le fameux Naruto, ou plus communément nommé : abruti. Aucun des deux ne voulait déménager, Naruto reprochant l'arrivée de son nouveau voisin comme étant « la fin de ses années bonheur de liberté » et Sasuke reportant l'injustice dont il était victime sur le blond car « la situation serait plus simple avec un voisin normal ».

Il était tôt ce samedi matin, mais il devait recevoir Itachi et sa nouvelle copine alors autant tout mettre en ordre avant qu'ils arrivent. Il se versa une grosse tasse de café, espérant que la dose de caféine suffirait pour faire fuir ses cernes, et sorti sur le balcon en fumant sa cigarette. Alors qu'il était installé dans son salon de jardin, il repensa à ces six derniers mois de cohabitation.

Il avait appris à connaitre Naruto mais aussi son entourage. Il se souvient très bien de l'odeur de chien mouillé qu'il avait senti un soir en rentrant de cours, c'était Kiba le meilleur ami de Naruto, vétérinaire et engagé à la SPA, tout son être sentait le canidé, c'était tout bonnement insupportable pour Sasuke. Même Kurama avait trouvé refuge chez lui ce soir là, à croire qu'à une distance plus rapprochée il y avait de quoi s'évanouir. Mais le pire resta à venir quand ce même soir une brochette de sur-excités étaient arrivés pour faire la fête chez le blond. Sasuke avait alors compris que c'était son anniversaire, un 10 octobre donc, et se promit de ne plus rester chez lui à cette date.

Tout en tirant sur sa cigarette il repensa à toutes ces nuits où il n'avait pas pu dormir, le blond était principalement un animal nocturne, qui aimait faire la fête et être entouré. Mais Sasuke avait aussi découvert un coté casanier chez son voisin, il pouvait passer des jours sans sortir de chez lui et rester en pyjama à regarder des séries et animes sur son énorme écran TV en s'alimentant exclusivement de plats instantanés de type ramen. Mise à part ce coté sombre de son voisin, Sasuke pouvait affirmer qu'il était très sociable, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eut de mal à se mettre ses amis dans la poche, Karin et Suigetsu l'avait trouvé drôle avec cette impression que tout deux le connaissait depuis des années. Oui il était certain que le blond dégageait cette impression, il abordait avec facilité les gens et créait naturellement des liens avec tout le monde. Il avait la discussion agréable et fluide sans jamais être trop sérieuse. Même Sasuke s'était laissé gagné à sa cause par moment d'égarement.

Mais Naruto avait un vilain défaut, source d'embarras et de rougeurs mal dissimulées chez Sasuke : il était un peu trop intrusif. Tout en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette, il repensa à la fois où le blond était entrée chez lui sans prévenir pour lui demander du sucre car « on est dimanche, tout est fermé et je dois absolument faire des crêpes pour ma meilleure amie! », alors qu'il était sortit de la douche, un simple caleçon sur lui. Étrangement le plus gêné de la situation c'était lui, et Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux alors qu'il avait déjà mis la moitié de ses placards en désordres à la recherche de l'ingrédient manquant. Ce jour là, ils s'échangèrent leurs téléphones, Sasuke ne voulait plus vivre une telle situation de génance.

Le Brun tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Il ne savait pas si c'était un défaut ou une qualité mais Naruto n'était absolument pas pudique et se promenait parfois nu, une paire de fesse bronzée déambulant alors le long des baies vitrées. Pas que ce fut pour lui déplaire, cela faisait longtemps que Sasuke avait accepté non sans la dissimulée au quotidien, son orientation sexuelle. Et le blond était définitivement son genre, du moins physiquement. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que son voisin, au vu du nombre de filles qu'il pouvait ramener le week end. Les entendre crier lui suffisait largement, aussi évitait -il de les croiser au réveil, ça lui rappelait le manque de piquant de sa propre vie amoureuse et l'animait d'une jalousie maladive à l'égard de ses « pimbêches ».

Sasuke visait la perfection, rare était les hommes capables de le combler. En parlant d'hommes capables de le combler, il porta une ultime fois sa cigarette à sa bouche et écrivit un sms. Il avait rencontré un garçon qui s'appelait Sai à son club de musique, c'était l'occasion de satisfaire ses besoins primaires, le blond mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve au quotidien après tout. Avoir pour voisin une bombe inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle fait autour d'elle était très frustrant à vivre. Quelques secondes plus tard il reçu pour réponse :

« Salut Sasuke, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'écrives, si tu veux je peux passez ce soir chez toi »

« 22H ça te va ? Je t'envoie mon adresse »

« On fait comme ça, à ce soir Sasuke »

Leurs échanges n'étaient jamais très profonds, au contraire de leurs ébats, mais c'était suffisant comme ça, Sasuke n'envisageait pas sa vie avec cette homme il lui manquait quelque chose, la passion de vivre sans doute. C'est avec amertume qu'il écrasa ça cigarette et leva un regard vers les stores de son voisin qui se levaient.

« Tiens donc déjà debout l'abruti » provoqua le brun de mauvaise foi, lui même n'était pas plus matinal aujourd'hui

« humm fermes la pour une fois, il est trop tôt pour entendre tes jérémiades », les stores laissaient entrevoir un Naruto habillé d'un simple jogging, torse nu

« Et ça assume pas la geule de bois on dirait », ajouta Sasuke d'un ton gentiment ironique.

A ce moment là, une fille passa ses deux bras autour du corps de Naruto, elle était vêtu d'un peignoir trop grand pour elle, sans doute celui du blond. Sasuke n'écouta pas la réponse de son voisin et repartit chez lui, sans un regard, vexé.

À son grand bonheur, la journée se passa le plus normalement du monde, son frère était venu, ils avaient passé une bonne après midi à jouer de la guitare ensemble sous le regard de sa fiancée, Hinata, une amie d'enfance de Sasuke. Il aimait ces moments qui lui rappelait à quel point il était précieux de chérir sa famille, même s'il n'avait plus qu'eux aujourd'hui.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite au goût de Sasuke qui avait légèrement oublié Sai et s'était laissé surprendre en entendant la sonnette de sa porte. Il jeta sa cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer et pressa le pas vers la porte. Rien n'échappa aux yeux de Naruto qui compris très vite que Sasuke devait recevoir une visite plus qu'amicale. Aussi en profita t-il pour jeter Kurama dans l'appartement de son voisin avant que celui ci ne ferme les stores, un sourire francs au lèvre « c'est le moment de t'en faire baver un peu mon cher Sasu, le déménagement n'est finalement pas une mauvaise option héhé » pensa le blond en s'installant sur son canapé attendant la suite de la soirée. « ce soir c'est Fairy Tail! Kurama je compte sur toi pour enflammer la situation » lança t-il en rigolant.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en pensant aux mauvaises manies de son chat. Ce dernier avait le don de se mettre là où on ne l'attendait pas, aussi Naruto avait depuis longtemps compris que par mesure de sécurité, il valait mieux s'enfermer dans une pièce pour faire des calins, au risque d'être malencontreusement dérangé. C'est avec empressement que Naruto guettait les stores de son voisin et son téléphone, embêter Sasuke était devenu son passe temps favoris.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et accueilli Sai. Ce dernier se jeta sur lui sans plus de formalités, il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard et avait convenu avec Sasuke de n'être que des amis améliorés, mais quand même. Ce trait de caractère contrastait beaucoup avec la joie de vivre et le rire communicatif que Naruto pouvait laisser transparaitre. Il se maudit de penser à Naruto alors qu'il était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec son plan d'un soir.

Ils prirent un bain ensemble, l'ambiance tamisée de la pièce créant une atmosphère propice à la luxe. Sai faisait bien les choses, petit à petit Sasuke oublia Naruto, alors qu'il était allongé dans l'eau chaude, les cheveux et les pensés en désordre, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux caresses de son amant. Il se redressa et pris les lèvres de son partenaire entre les siennes, délicatement il suça celles ci, exerçant plus ou moins de pression. Il les caressa avec le bout de sa langue, avant que son homologue ne vienne la rejoindre. Le baisé était suave, leurs corps se pressèrent d'avantage, leurs membres se frôlant voir touchant par moments. Sasuke était à présent assis sur Sai, l'embrassant sensuellement alors que ce dernier malaxait la partie la plus intime de son corps. Ça en était trop pour Sasuke qui tira sur les cheveux de son amant et lui susurra : « dans mon lit vite, je veux te prendre, te faire jouir » avant de replonger sur lui pour un baiser des plus enivrant.

Dans leur hâte ils ne firent pas attention que la porte de la chambre était restée entrouverte, ni qu'un certain chat avait pris possession du lit de Sasuke, en premier. Il aurait été fort incongru que de le déranger durant sa sieste.

Alors que Sasuke portait son amant il continua à l'embrasser, à se presser contre lui, il sentait leur membres se caresser et en voulait d'avantage, il voulait sentir la langue de son amant sur sa verge, il voulait tenir ses cheveux et tirer dessus pendant la félation, il voulait le voir le supplier de le prendre alors qu'il continuerai à le sucer sur sa longueur. Oh oui il le voulait, il allongea sans ménagement son amant sur son lit, le dominant de sa hauteur. Il était prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, la nuit allait être longue se dit-il.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sai hurler, il n'avait pourtant pas commencer à le pénétrer. Il le toisa se lever et continuer à crier. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le chat de Naruto, poil hérissé, et griffes acérées en train de lacérer le corps de son amant.

« Oh Putin, Kurama dégage bordel ! » Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de tirer le chat mais c'était peine perdu, cela ne faisait que blesser d'avantage Sai, les griffes du félin étaient profondément encrées en lui. Sasuke ironisa mentalement de la situation, il aurait préféré encrer autre chose profondément en lui ce soir là. Voyant la situation s'empirer de minutes en minutes, il enfila un jogging à la hâte et pris son téléphone pour appeler le blond, furieux :

Naruto sur son canapé commençait à s'impatienter, à croire que Kurama avait perdu ses bonnes habitudes. Il croisa les bras boudeurs sur son torse et soupira « saloperie de chat ». Quant tout à coup il entendit son téléphone sonner et vit le nom de Sasuke apparaitre, il ricana en décrochant :

« Ouiiiiii quest ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclama mielleusement le blond

« Fait pas l'innocent tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'appelle, comment on fait pour dégager ton Putin de chat il veut pas lâcher mon… » Sa voix se coupa.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Naruto qu'il était gay. Au loin Naruto pouvait entendre des cris, sans doute la copine de Sasuke qui se faisait maltraiter par son félin. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène, pour l'avoir vécue de nombreuses fois.

« Sasuke ? Je comprend rien, tu parles de mon chat ? »

« Je te le répète Naruto, fait pas l'innocent … comment on décroche les Putins de griffes de ton chat ?! »

C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait Sasuke s'emporter comme ça, il devait être dans un sacré état d'excitation pour que l'euphorie retombe à ce point et lui fasse péter un plomb, Naruto ricana à nouveau

« oh ça … il lui faut sa pâté préférée, ça l'apaise, il a du être dérangé alors qu'il dormait à coup sur »

« Mais oui bien sur c'est ma faute.. Putin explique moi ce que ton chat foutait dans mon lit - Naruto pouffa - et explique moi comment je suis censé avoir la pâté magique chez moi ?! » cria le Brun, à bout de nerfs, il avait terriblement besoin de cette partie de jambes en l'air!

« Je te l'apporte avec grand plaisir cher voisin »

Cette phrase venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de la soirée coquine de Sasuke. Si il laissait le blond intervenir, il pouvait remettre ces plans avec Sai à plus tard, voir à jamais. Il tourna le visage vers ce dernier pour voir si la situation justifiait vraiment l'intervention de la pâté magique et l'arrêt définitive de sa soirée.

Oui définitivement Sai était empêtré avec ce félin qui ne voulait plus le lâcher, il se remuait dans tout les sens pour essayer de faire tomber l'animal ce qui avait exactement l'effet inverse. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se maudit. De toute façon le blond finirait un jour ou l'autre par découvrir ses préférences sexuelles et puis peut être que la situation se retournerait contre ce dernier et le mettrait lui, mal à l'aise. Il obtiendrait ainsi la paix tant désirée pendant quelques temps.

« Hn, vient dépêche toi et range le sourire que je peux voir jusqu'ici sur ta sale tête, je te jure je vais te tuer quand tout ça sera fini »

Naruto se tenait là devant la porte fenêtre de Sasuke, la fameuse pâté de Kurama à la main. On aurait presque dit qu'il l'avait préparé à l'avance vu la rapidité dont il avait fait preuve. L'air tout guilleret, heureux d'avoir privé Sasuke d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Enjamber leur balcon n'avait jamais été aussi amusant que ce soir : « au moins il y en a un qui se fait sauter » pensa t-il en ricana « mais surement pas la meuf de Sasuke haha ». Il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, le brun était tellement discret sur ses relations. La soirée était prometteuse.

Le store se leva et il découvrit un Sasuke comme jamais il ne l'avait vu, cheveux décoiffé, peau rougie par endroit et vêtu d'un simple pantalon de jogging. L'image n'était pas habituelle et eut le mérite de surprendre le blond. Sasuke avait toujours son téléphone à la main et semblait contrarié, profondément frustré - Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à nouveau.

« Coucou cher voisin héhé, ça t'apprendra à me piquer mon chat » - alors qu'il le taquinait, Sasuke l'attrapa par le poignet

« Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès, je connais suffisamment Kurama pour savoir qu'à 22H il devait déjà être couché quelque part chez toi et que c'est TOI qui a du le lancer chez moi »

Naruto, d'abord surpris de voir le brun en connaitre autant sur lui, rétorqua :

« Présomption d'innocence Sasuke ! Je t'apprend rien c'est toi qui est en droit pas moi haha, et tu as tendance à l'oublier quand il s'agit de moi » se victimisa t-il.

Le blond traversa le couloir, avec le temps il s'était suffisamment introduit dans cet appartement pour pouvoir s'y repérer même sans lumière. Il ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Sasuke et vit une brune de dos, avec Kurama accroché sur ce dernier, à nouveau un rire lui monta à la gorge. C'est alors qu'il fit raisonner d'un coup de cuillère, la boite de pâté. Le bruit caractéristique attira l'attention de Kurama, ses yeux se mirent à briller et aussitôt il sauta sur Naruto. Ce dernier conscient que la copine de Sasuke était nue bien qu'elle fusse de dos, reparti au salon.

\- « eh beh voila c'était pas compliqué, tu es pas très débrouillard quand même Sasuke »

Sasuke ne releva pas la taquinerie. Il était plutôt préoccupé, le blond ne semblait absolument pas choqué d'avoir vu un homme nu dans la chambre. Peut être était-il moins hétéro qu'il le pensait, ou alors simplement très ouvert d'esprit. Cela améliora l'image qu'il avait du blond. Sans que Sasuke s'y attende Sai, à nouveau habillé fit son apparition et lança :

« tu aurais pu me dire que tu vivais en collocation avec un taré et un chat encore plus taré » puis sans plus de ménagement, il pris la porte. Sasuke resta muet, pris de court par la remarque qu'il encaissa. Sai serait dur à reconquérir, il valait mieux qu'il tire un trait dessus.

Naruto, surprit ne fit pas attention à Kurama dans ses bras qui tendait les pattes de toutes ses forces vers la boite métallique contenant la paté, et dans un ultime effort parvient à la faire tomber des mains de son propriétaire, tout comme lui. Le bruit de ces chutes eurent pour effet de ramener Naruto à la réalité, c'était un homme qui venait de quitter l'appartement de Sasuke ? Il était étourdi, il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir vu une femme, mais en y réfléchissant de plus près c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait vu que de dos… se pourrait- il que Sasuke soit Gay ? Il se voyait mal lui poser une question aussi personnelle surtout après lui avoir gâcher sa soirée, aussi préféra t-il faire mine de rien.

« On dirai bien que Kurama à encore fait des siennes haha »

« Tu parles de mon sol qui est plein de pâté ou du dos de mon ami qui est lacéré par ton chat que tu as fait entrer chez moi ? » interrogea Sasuke, furieusement.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait entrer ! Il devait être là depuis longtemps et tu ne la pas vu », menti Naruto

« Naruto ! » cria le brun, « Je te connais suffisamment pour voir quand tu mens ! Tu ne sais pas mentir y'a une étiquette collée sur ton front avec marqué « JE MENS » bordel ! »

Aussitôt dans un réflexe anxieux Naruto toucha son front, prêt à arracher l'étiquette, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la stupidité de son geste, l'étiquette était une métaphore. Sasuke vit toute la scène, ça en était trop pour ses nerfs et il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction naïve du blond.

Il était là dans son salon assis sur le dos du canapé, négligé, décoiffé avec son voisin canon mais casse pied en face de lui, Kurama sur le parquet en train de siphonner la boite de pâté. Et voila que le blond a la plus enfantine des réactions, juste après s'être comporté comme un véritable calculateur machiavélique. Il rit franchement avec une pointe de désespoir, croisa les bras puis contempla le beau blond qui lui servait de voisin : il était quand même sacrement attirant, bien que leur corpulence et leur taille étaient semblablement les mêmes, c'est à dire un peu massif et musclé, Naruto avait des traits caractéristiques que l'on oublie pas : des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds à réchauffer n'importe quel coeur meurtri. Il avait aussi un sourire lumineux qui redonnerait espoir en l'humanité à quiconque se perdrait à écouter les ricanements intempestifs sortir de sa bouche. Sasuke, quelque peu affaiblit par les montagnes russes dont furent victimes ses hormones ce soir, contempla plus que de raison le blond qui restait là, à sourire, la main à l'arrière de la tête pensant à sa propre bêtise.

« bon, tu m'as privé de mon ami ce soir, je te prive de ton chat, à plus Naruto, tu connais la sortie appuie sur le bouton de fermeture des stores en partant » puis ajouta « aller vient crapule, on va dormir »

Naruto regarda le brun s'éloigner avec son chat dans les bras, il lui devait au moins ça pour lui avoir gâché sa soirée.

Naruto obéit docilement au brun qui n'était plus là pour le constater, il pressa le bouton de fermeture des stores et se glissa concomitamment en dessous.

Ce soir là Naruto eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait peut être pas aussi bien le brun qu'il le pensait, ça le dérangea car Sasuke le connaissait très bien, à lui, il savait même les habitudes de son chat. La relation était déséquilibrée et cela laissa une amertume dans son coeur, l'impression d'être passé à coté de quelque chose.

Depuis que Naruto avait découvert l'homosexualité de son voisin, tout lui semblait différent. Il s'était mis à observer d'avantage Sasuke, cela passait par un regard trop appuyé en ouvrant les volets le matin, et trop aventureux le soir, profitant de la lumière émanant de son appartement pour voir avec plus détails. Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait découvert une chose à force d'investigation : Sasuke ne recevait pas beaucoup de visite et notamment plus du tout venant de ce Sai. Par contre Kurama passait un peu trop de temps chez le brun à son gout. Ce chat lui faisait des infidélités.

Aussi cela lui inspira une idée. Il cherchait partout ce stylo que lui avait donné Jiraya une fois, il était doté d'une caméra discrète idéale pour le placer dans une poche de chemise et enregistrer toutes les « créatures » présentes à diverses cérémonies. Il améliora le système et décida de l'intégrer dans le collier de Kurama. C'est sure qu'avec ça plus rien ne lui échapperait sur la vie de son voisin, tant pis si certains y décelait du voyeurisme, il n'y avait rien de mal a ré-établir l'équilibre dans sa relation avec Sasuke. Et il était beaucoup plus simple de procéder ainsi que d'engager une discussion pour apprendre à le connaitre. De toute façon Sasuke et lui avait toujours fonctionné comme ça depuis leur rencontre, il n'y avait rien de mal à pousser un plus loin la méthode.

Alors qu'il installait la caméra dans le collier de son chat, Sakura, sa meilleure amie entra dans son salon, sans même toquer à la porte. Elle posa deux sacs sur la table basse accompagnés de sa veste en cuir :

« Coucou Naru je suis passée chez Ichiraku, devines ce que je t'ai ramené ? » s'exclama t-elle fièrement

« Attend j'essaye de faire tenir ce putin de truc, deux secondes » l'ignora le blond.

« Oula .. t'es malade ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme « Tu m'as pas entendu ? je reviens de chez ICHIRAKU », dit elle plus fort, croyant que le blond n'avait pas bien entendu

Naruto n'eut aucune réaction, toujours concentré à essayer de faire tenir son installation dans le collier. Sakura se rapprocha et regarda par dessus son épaule :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Un plan d'attaque » rétorqua t-il « Sasuke sait trop de trucs sur moi et moi presque rien sur lui, ça me soule » affirma le blond.

« Rooh encore! Tu parles encore de Sasuke, mais t'en fais une obsession ! » souffla t-elle, « si je ne te connaissais pas j'aurai même pu croire que t'en es amoureux! », elle se rapprocha « Et puis ton truc là, c'est limite illégal donc abandonne c'est une mauvaise idée »

« Mais il verra rien c'est ultra discret, et puis c'est temporaire ! » se justifia t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un « tu viendras pas te plaindre après » puis s'étala sur le canapé et commença à manger, persuadée que le blond la rejoindrait assez vite. Sakura raconta sa journée à la faculté de médecine, elle lui rappela aussi que ce soir il fallait être à l'heure au Gala de son école, la majorité des invités de prestige arriverait en début de soirée et il y avait certains professeurs qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas louper.

« Quel gala ? » demanda naïvement le blond.

« Naruto.. », soupira la jeune femme, « ne me dit pas que tu as oublié… je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'accompagne au Gala de Médecine ! »

Le blond la regarda indécis, il était prêt à passer une soirée pyjama-ramen devant sa TV mais pas a aller à un Gala blindé de gens plus pompeux les un que les autres, à croire qu'ils avaient découvert le vaccin contre la rage. Mais devant le regard noir de sa meilleur amie, il ne chercha pas a débattre plus longtemps.

« oui oui oui le Gala ça me revient ! T'en fais pas Saku on y sera ! Laisse moi juste finir mon plan d'attaque et j'enfile un costard ! » se résigna t-il.

« hm je préfère ça », la jeune femme se renfonça dans le canapé et continua à manger, tout en parlant la bouche un peu trop pleine et les paroles pas toujours audibles, « tu sais, il y aura Hinata Hyuga à la soirée avec un invité d'honneur, son mari. Cette fille a vraiment tout pour elle, fille de bonne famille, Major de la promotion, elle va même recevoir les félicitations du jury et.. »

Naruto n'écouta pas la suite de la phrase de son amie, trop occupé à enfin terminer le réglage du collier espion. Pourtant il aurait dû faire attention à la fin de cette phrase, elle lui aurait donné accès à une mine d'informations que même un collier espion ne lui aurait pas apporté.

Il marchait à présent sur le tapi rouge disposé devant l'entrée de la faculté de Médecine, un sourire sur le visage et Sakura pendue à son bras. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur, Naruto était vêtu d'un costard deux pièces bleu nuit, et d'une chemise blanche, alors que Sakura portait une robe noire moulante à fente, laissant entrevoir ses jambes fines et élancées, terminées par de hauts escarpins noir laqués. Elle s'était relevée les cheveux en un chignon aérien, alors que son compagnon du soir faisait confiance à sa toilette habituelle, les cheveux en pagaille organisée et les yeux bleus pétillants. Discrètement, entre 2 sourires il se pencha vers son ami et lui chuchota :

« Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait autant de monde Saku, je suis gêné, ils ont tous l'air snob en plus »

« Naru tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il y a des invités de prestiges ce soir, bien sur que ça attire du monde »

« Y'a qui ? »

« Des professeurs connus à l'international, mais ça sert à rien que je te cite des noms »

« Ouais des gens pas drôles quoi, on va se faire chier »

« Y'a aussi Hinata Hyuuga et son mari, tu sais la fille dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure » expliqua Sakura « cette fille, c'est quelque chose.. »

« Hummmm oui, elle te plait hein? » affirma le blond d'un ton taquin, « je vois pas du tout qui c'est » conclu t-il

« Tu m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure en fait ? »

« Et non haha, mais maintenant je t'écoute ! Laisse moi juste attrapé un truc à manger et je suis tout à toi » affirma le blond.

Sakura le regarda pister une des serveuses et lui subtiliser deux flutes à champagne, il en tendit une à la jeune femme :

« A défaut de bouffe, y'a à boire » rigola t-il, essayant de se rattraper.

« Merci, donc comme je te disais c'est la major de promo, tout lui réussi » elle bu une gorgée, portant la flute gracieusement à sa bouche, « vraiment, en plus c'est une fille de très très bonne famille et cerise sur la gâteau : elle est fiancée à Itachi Uchiwa »

« C'est qui lui? » ironisa la blond.

« Putin mais Naruto » s'indigna la jeune femme « ta culture générale est proche de celle de Kiba là! Et encore même lui doit le connaitre »

« Oh eh ça va je te demande pas si tu connais Rey Mystério moi »

« Je ne relèverai pas. Itachi Uchiwa est un célèbre avocat pénaliste, il est surnommé « acquittator » parce qu'il ne perd aucun de ses procès ! » expliqua t-elle, quelque peu admirative.

« Eh beh sacré pédigrée le bonhomme haha »

Naruto chercha du regard ce fameux Itachi, il vit la jeune Hyuuga habillée d'une robe bleu pâle tirant sur le blanc mettant en valeur ses formes et ses longs cheveux noir légèrement nuités, relevés en demie queue de cheval sophistiquée - « en effet c'est une belle fille ».

À coté d'elle son regard se porta sur un homme à la stature imposante, vêtu d'un costard noir d'une grande valeur semblait-il, en train de porter une flute de champagne à ses lèvres. Son nez se retroussa en avalant une gorgée du breuvage et Naruto eut un sentiment de déjà vu face à ce visage. Il avait un nez droit légèrement recourbé, des yeux noir amande, la mâchoire carrée et le visage encadré par de longs cheveux noirs souples. Un regard hautain émanait de lui, couplé à une certaine retenue. Cet homme avait énormément de charisme, beaucoup de paires d'yeux ne regardaient que lui à cette soirée. Parmi elles, celle de Naruto, qui se préoccupait grandement de savoir où il avait déjà pu croiser ce type, trop occupé dans ses pensés il ne vit pas ses amis arriver.

« Salut les gars ! Sacrée Gala Sakura, je m'attendais pas à une telle réception ! » s'exclama une blonde

« Je te l'avais dit Ino » rétorqua Sakura fière de son école, « Si tu cherches un homme, c'est ici que tu le trouvera, mais le gros lot d'Uchiwa est déjà pris.. »

« Attend, je t'ai pas dis » affirma la blonde, « A ce qui se murmure il aurait un petit frère qui serait lui aussi en droit »

« Ah bon ? Un petit frère ? » s'interrogea Sakura « C'est de famille visiblement, j'ose même pas imaginer leurs discussions.. tu vas à la pèche aux infos ce soir ? »`

« Bien sur tu me prends pour qui » rétorqua t-elle

« Un petit frère Ino tu dis ? Qui est en droit ? » intervint Naruto, c'était pourtant inhabituel qu'il s'insinue dans les discussions des deux jeunes femmes

« Oui, pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant Naruto ? »

« Je sais pas pourquoi .. mais ce Itachi me dit quelque chose.. pas de nom, mais physiquement, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu » réfléchis le blond.

« Oui, à la TV sans doute, tu passes ta vie dessus haha » ; Kiba ricana tout en taquinant son ami

« Noooon .. calme toi le maitre iench, pas la TV, plutôt au quotidien » affirme le blond « tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui c'est bien ce que dis, à la TV puisque c'est ton quotidien haha » rétorqua lourdement le canidé

« Vasi tu me soules kiba, t'es lourd » souffla le blond

« Aller » « Boudes pas et viens boire un coup! Shino et Gaara sont près du bar » en même temps il tira le Jeune homme près de leurs amis accoudés.

Au bout de quelles que heures, seuls les étudiants un peu éméchés restaient sur la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion. Les autres tentaient d'atteindre le même état d'éméchéitude en restant scotchés au bar. La plupart des invités étaient partis et le ton était bien moins solennel. La bande d'ami s'amusait, riait, oubliant quelque peu le lieu dans lequel ils étaient. Seul comptait la présence de chacun des membres de leur groupe, ils étaient heureux de continuer à se réunir régulièrement, malgré les années qui défilaient après la fin du lycée. C'est à ce moment là que Ino revint vers ses amis, l'air triomphant :

« Les gars j'ai percé le secret » s'enquit-elle la tête haute et le regard chargé de connaissances.

« De quoi tu parles ? » rétorqua le blond, éméché « Faut arrêter de boire, tu vas encore te retrouver en 69 avec Lee haha » tout en riant, il se renversa la moitié de son verre sur son tee shirt « oups »

« Putin Naruto t'es ignoble ! » Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque devant cette vision d'horreur que la blague de son ami lui imposait en tête, c'est sur elle allait faire des cauchemars

« Je ne relèverait pas le « encore » qui est plus que faux. »

« Mytooooooo Lee m'a tout avoué ! » C'est alors que Kiba entra en scène ajoutant son grain de folie aux rumeurs colportées par son ami, toujours près à le suivre dans ses histoires.

« Bon je vois que mes info ne vous intéresse pas.. c'est bête pourtant j'ai découvert qui est le fameux petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa » affirma t-elle, vexée

« Oh c'est que ça » souffla Shino

« Au pire nous on s'en fou on est pas gay je te rappel » rétorqua le blond, « Kiba lance les dés tu bloques le jeu là! » trop alcoolisé, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils les avaient en main.

« Oui oui mais pour les lancer il faudrait déjà que je les trouve » aboya le canidé

« Moi je veux savoir Ino ! » Sakura mourrait d'impatience devant son amie

« Ah enfin quelqu'un reconnait la valeur de mes enquêtes.. » « Il s'appelle Sasuke et aurait notre âge ! En plus il habite à Konoha lui aussi » affirma t-elle « c'est bizarre qu'on ait pas été en classe avec lui » s'interrogea t-elle.

Naruto marqua un blanc. Alors qu'il souriait près à tirer les dés pour jouer contre un groupe d'étudiants en médecine, persuadé de les « coucher », il senti son cerveau s'éveiller et faire de vives connections entre ses neurones. Sasuke, étudiant en droit, qui vit à konoha, avec le nez droit et légèrement retroussé, le regard hautain, les cheveux noirs et souples, il y avait décidément trop de coïncidences..

« Oh mon dieu, SAKURA ! » cria t-il,

« Quoi ?! »

« Mais c'est mon voisin ! » tout en disant cela il renversa la moitié des verres posés sur le bar,

Sakura eut un moment d'introspection à son tour, son cerveau sembla faire les mêmes connections que celui de son homologue quelques minutes plus tôt. On aurait presque cru voir les effluves d'alcool bouillonnées à l'intérieur :

« Oh con Naruto on est mal ! La caméra sur ton putin de chat : Viol de la vie privée du petit frère du meilleur avocat pénalise du pays ! » tout en disant ça, elle porta sa main devant sa bouche

« Ohhhh », Naruto, les yeux ronds n'eut pas d'autres réactions, il planta tout ses amis et tira Sakura par le bras « il faut que tu me sauves la vie, je suis déjà trop bourré pour retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à chez moi.. je compte sur toi pour choper Kurama, Saku ! »

Sasuke était allongé dans sa baignoire, il profitait une nouvelle foi de l'eau chaude et de l'air doux de sa salle de bain, ça faisait peut être vingts minutes qu'il était dans un état second de confort absolue, plus rien de pouvait l'atteindre en cet instant. Il se permit de rire faiblement en repensant aux déconvenues qu'il avait vécu en présence de Sai, quand même ce chat était incroyablement tapé, pas étonnant vu son propriétaire d'un côté ..

« Miaouuu »

Tient quand on parle du monstre, Sasuke ouvris paresseusement un oeil et bascula son visage installé sur le rebord de la baignoire en direction de l'animal :

« Tu n'es plus trop la bienvenu, peste » s'enquit mollement le brun.

Miaou!

« Miaules moi sur un autre ton ! Tu as des choses à te faire pardonner »

Comme si l'animal avait compris ses dires, il se mit en danger et se risqua à monter sur le rebord le plus large de la baignoire, afin d'être au plus près de celui qu'il avait contrarié, quitte à finir dans l'eau. Il regardait Sasuke avec de grands yeux ronds, attendant la caresse qui mettait trop de temps arriver.

Sasuke en eut marre de feindre l'ignorance envers l'animal, il leva mollement un bras et posa une douce caresse sur le sommet de la tête de Kurama, se fichant de le mouiller, il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait, l'air était beaucoup trop humide et chaud pour qu'il se décide a faire cet effort.

Sasuke senti son pouls s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, l'eau chaude augmentait son rythme cardiaque, il fallait qu'il sorte de l'eau. Il se leva un peu trop précipitamment, une tache noire apparue dans son champs de vision, il s'était encore redressé trop vite et perdit quelque peu l'équilibre en enjambant la paroi de sa baignoire.

Il enfila son peignoir et se mis à marcher en direction de sa chambre, il ne fit pas attention au chat qui s'était glissé entre ses jambes pour lui faire une caresse, et maladroitement Sasuke tomba, le chat feula en se sentant en danger.

« Putiiiiiinnnn ! » S'exclama le brun, il s'était cogné la tête et tous les bienfaits du bain s'étaient évaporés. Allongé par terre, Kurama le surplombait de toute sa splendeur tel un sphinx dominant. C'est alors qu'il la vis, cette petite encoche dans le collier qui brillait « depuis quand le cuir bon marché brille », Sasuke tendit ses doigts et défit l'attache. « c'est quoi encore ce plan »

À moitié dévêtu, son peignoir ne couvrant plus grand chose, étalé dans sa salle de bain, le chat ronronnant contre sa poitrine, Sasuke fulminait. Son voisin l'espionnait. Depuis quand ? Qu'avait t-il vu de son intimité ? Il se mit à rougir, honteux et contrarié. Comment ne s'en était -il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Cette fois Naruto était allé trop loin, qu'elle idée il avait eut d'acheter cette caméra espion ! En même temps qu'il s'enervait, son téléphone vibra sur le rebord du lavabo. Il se leva et vit le nom de son voisin, il décrocha, laissant le blanc répondre à sa place :

« ehhhhhh Sasuke, comment ça va ? Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Kurama, hehe »

« Naruto, je sais ce que t'as fais, t'es mort » répliqua le brun.

« De quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fais » essaya de mentir le blond, entre deux hoquets

« Je te jure je vais te tuer »

« Attend » rétorqua le blond, dans un élan de philosophie alcoolisée « calmes toi Sas'ke, je peux tout expliquer »

Au même moment Sasuke entendit du bruit dans son salon, ou plutôt en direction de sa porte fenêtre

« t'es sérieux ? Tu rentres chez moi là ?! » tout en parlant Sasuke essaya tant bien que mal de refermer son peignoir, son voisin en avait assez vu

« Sas'ke s'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer »

Au même moment il se pris les jambes dans les pieds de la table basse, Sasuke entendit le bruit en double raisonnance dans le téléphone et en réalité en provenance du salon, il se leva et raccrocha. Il trouva Naruto étalé sur son canapé, se tenant le pied et le téléphone à terre - il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vue. Le blond n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal.

« Tu es bourré en plus ?! » le brun leva les yeux au ciels, les effets bienfaiteurs du bain avaient totalement disparus.

Le blond s'était assis, il le regardait, le brun le surplombant d'un air contrarié - et il y avait de quoi, qu'elle idée de merde il avait eu. Sasuke attendait une réponse, un semblant d'explication.

« T'es vraiment ce genre de pervers qui se tape des queues la nuit en matant des images volées ? » renchéri le brun, outré.

« Mais non.. » rigola le blond face à cette image, « je me tape pas de queue! »

« À d'autres » ironisa le brun.

« J'ai assez de plan Q pour ne pas avoir besoin de-

« Je m'en branle de ce que tu fais de ta queue Putin ! » menti le brun, il aurait bien aimé être le seul à en faire usage « Expliques moi pourquoi je ne devrai pas porter plainte après ce que t'as fait, utiliser ce pauvre Kurama.. t'as bien du te marrer en voyant les vidéos de Sai et moi j'imagine » fulmina t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais non, j'viens de lui installer ce soir » avoua le blond, puis se rendant compte de ses aveux, mit sa main sur sa bouche en regardant Sasuke de ses gros yeux bleus.

Au fond de lui Sasuke se sentait rassuré mais il ne savait pas s'il devait le croire sur parole, pourtant le blond ne savait pas mentir, c'était une de ses qualités. Le blond transpirait d'honnêteté, c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui.

« Ecoutes Sas'ke je.. je suis désolé » s'excusa le blond, penaud

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea le brun « Pourquoi t'as fais un truc aussi stupide ? »

Le blond se mis à rougir, paradoxalement son corps puissant, musclé et tanné contrastait avec ce sentiment se dessinant sur ses joues. Ça le rendait craquant, terriblement craquant, de ses beautés californiennes abusées par le soleil et le sel de l'océan. Sasuke eut du mal à maintenir son énervement intacte, il avait d'avantage envie de le prendre dans ses bras que de lui crier dessus.

Puis honteusement il avoua :

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi »

« Tu te fou de moi ? T'es vraiment ce genre de pervers alors » souffla le brun

« Mais non ! » s'énerva le blond « Je suis pas un perverti bordel, je voulais plus de connaitre ! »

« Putin pourquoi ? » « Ça fait des mois qu'on se fait mutuellement la guerre ! » « t'espérais même me faire déménager et maintenant tu voudrais d'avantage me connaitre? » « te fou pas de moi, tu cherchais quelque chose à utiliser contre moi, pour me faire réellement partir! » S'exclama le brun

« Mais pas du tout ! » « enfin si, on se fait la guerre mais.. pourtant toi tu me connais, » avoua le blond « tu sais ce qu'il me plait, tu connais mes réactions.. alors que moi pas du tout ! Je ne sais rien de toi Sasu'ke » expliqua t-il en le regardant droit dans le fond des yeux.

Le Brun l'analysa, il ne mentait pas, ses prunelles étaient honnêtes bien qu'elles fussent traversées par des voiles d'alcool.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » rétorqua t-il, trop peureux à l'idée de croire qu'il avait enfin réussi a attirer l'attention de cet apollon sur lui.

Tout à coup, en réfléchissant aux paroles du blond, Sasuke se sentit démasqué, son voisin avait-il remarqué qu'il passait son temps à le contempler depuis sa terrasse, sa cuisine et chacune des fenêtres qui étaient à sa disposition ? Non, Naruto était devant lui l'air coupable, il n'avait donc pas découvert ses manies, sinon il l'accuserait en retour. Le Brun souffla, se persuadant que le bond ne l'avait pas vu l'épier.

Sasuke se retourna vers son invité surprise, il avait l'air passablement éméché, le regard fuyant et brumeux, c'était difficile de lui en vouloir, il agissait toujours naïvement et maladroitement. Il souri pour lui et se pinca l'arrête du nez.

« Je voulais en savoir autant sur toi que t'en savais sur moi, c'est tout, je m'en fou de voir ton cul Sas'ke » ironisa t-il.

Finalement Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait préféré entendre l'inverse. C'était quand même bizarre comme explications, mais d'un autre coté il allait être difficile d'en arracher des plus claires vu l'alcoolémie de l'épave en face de lui.

D'un coup ladite épave se laissa tomber à la renverse dans le canapé, les bras au dessus de la tête. Et commença doucement à respirer de plus en plus fort : « sérieusement il va dormir là ? ». Mais Sasuke ne fut pas capable de rester longtemps concentré, le tee shirt du blond remontant dangereusement sur ses abdos marqués. Cela en était trop pour Sasuke, cumulé à son abstinence récente, il allait craquer d'avoir l'objet de ses fantasmes ivre et dénudé dans son canapé. À ce moment il vit Kurama monter sur son maître et se faire un nie sur son ventre, il se mit à le jalouser, lui aussi aurait aimé se blottir contre ce torse puissant. « Il faut vraiment que je sois en manque pour jalouser un animal ».

Sasuke quelque peu excité senti son membre réagir à cette vu. Il décida de fuir avant que son problème ne prenne de l'ampleur. Il se dirigea vers les stores et les ferma, il mit un plaid sur son « squatteur » et parti vers sa chambre puis il ferma les stores à clef et les emporta avec lui. Il était hors de question que le blond s'en tire au réveil sans plus d'explications. Il lui laisse un temps de répit, celui nécessaire pour évacuer une bonne partie de l'alcool qui irriguait ses veines.

En se couchant, Sasuke réalisa impuissant qu'il n'avait pas su répliquer comme il aurait voulu le faire. Il se sentait faible face à cet homme qui le fascinait malgré lui. Pourtant il en était de sa survie qu'il se fasse respecter. A partir de maintenant il allait contre attaquer, pousser à bout cet irrésistible parasite qui lui menait la vie dure. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait se débarrasser de ce voisin, il était hors de question qu'il s'avoue vaincu et fuit, c'était impropre à sa nature d'Uchiwa. Tout en s'endormant, Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait aimé se débarrasser de ce voisin en faisant en sorte qu'il soit plus qu'un simple voisin...

_**Voila le premier chapitre est en ligne, suite à vos encouragements je me suis un peu pressée pour l'écrire, veuillez me pardonner mes quelques fautes d'orthographes...**_

_**veuillez aussi m'excuser des problèmes de publication qu'il y a eut avec ce chapitre, je ne suis pas habituée de ce site et je fais parfois des fausses manip**_

_**C'est ma première fiction donc vos commentaires me touchent bcp. merci bcp ! en espérant que la suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_


	3. Chapter II : La nuit pour unique témoin

**La suite est là ! je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai essayé de retravailler sérieusement le chapitre, malgré tout des fautes d'ortographe doivent quand même etre présentes et je m'en excuse, **

**j'essayerai de mieux m'organiser pour la suite, de prendre d'avantage le temps de construire le contexte et la réflexion des personnages, **

**j'espère tout de même que l'ensemble reste cohérent et harmonieux**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II : La nuit pour unique témoin.**

Une boule de poil chatouilla les narines de Sasuke, encore endormit. La seconde d'après il entendit le bruit caractéristique de sa douche. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et vit le grand chat roux le fixer de toute sa hauteur. « Il va arrêter de me prendre de haut celui là » pensa t-il. Le Brun poussa l'animal au fond du lit, se leva et s'habilla du même peignoir que la veille. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, « qui pouvait donc bien se doucher chez lui le matin ? », se questionna t-il. Il eut de brèves sueurs froides, imaginant que Sai eut fait son grand retour sans le prévenir et aurait réussi à s'introduire chez lui pendant son sommeil.. Frappé de lucidité il se souvint de son invité forcé et continua sa route.

La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. La douche, au contraire de la baignoire, donnait directement face à l'entrée de la pièce. Cet imbécile en plus de se trainer à poil chez lui, n'était même pas pudique chez les autres. Cependant ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il traina la pâte et l'oeil devant ce bout de porte, sa salle de bain ne lui avait jamais parue aussi fascinante qu'en cet instant où elle renfermait une paire de fesses bronzées et fermes se dandinant au travers des vapeurs d'eau chaude. Sasuke s'obligea à détourner le regard, une partie de son anatomie se réveillait plus vite que son cerveau. Il se dit que c'était vraiment de la torture de recevoir ce blond chez lui.

Il pressa le pas en direction de la cuisine et entreprit d'ouvrir les stores, de l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié les clefs dans sa chambre, le forçant à faire demie tour. Ce fut le moment que choisit Naruto pour sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, de « son » caleçon si l'on était précis.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec mes fringues ? » grogna le brun.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sas'ke, je me porte comme un charme ce matin et toi ? » ironisa le blond, « J'allais pas remettre un sale quand même » se justifia t-il, reprenant le cours normal de la discussion.

« C'est une raison pour me prendre le mien peut être ? » surenchérit Sasuke, décidément pas du matin.

« T'aurais voulu que je sorte cul nu sur le balcon pour aller en chercher un chez moi ? » s'énerva Naruto devant l'égoïsme de son hôte.

Face à cette scène s'imposant dans son esprit, il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, chose bien rare de bon matin pour Sasuke. Les voisines auraient été bien contentes d'avoir une telle vue au réveil et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Il l'observa vêtu de son boxer, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'une partie du blond lui appartenait, l'une des meilleures en plus, une chance que ses gènes d'Uchiwa lui permettaient de rester maître des apparences. Entre la scène d'hier soir et celle de ce matin, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

« C'est bon, je te le rendrai et propre en plus ! » répondit le blond un franc clin d'oeil. Il marcha vers le salon, habitué des lieux pour le nombre de fois où il s'était introduit chez son voisin.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le brun attrapa ses clefs oubliées sur sa table de nuit. Il prit son téléphone qu'il avait négligé jusqu'à présent et retourna vers le salon dans le but d'accomplir la mission qu'il s'était lancée : ouvrir ses portes fenêtres. S'il avait d'abord bu un café, peut être qu'il aurait été plus rapide et moins tête en l'air. Dans le couloir il lu ses SMS : son escrot d'agent immobilier lui avait enfin répondu, suite aux problèmes de voisinage qu'il lui avait signalé :

Onizuka Escrot, 8H04 :

« Très bien je passerai dans la matinée pour m'entretenir avec vous Monsieur Uchiwa »

Sasuke regarda machinalement l'heure, cherchant à se rassurer : 11H30. Sa respiration subit alors un accroc et se coupa quand sa sonnette raisonna chez lui.

Levant la tête il vit avec horreur le blond ouvrir la porte de chez lui, un café à la main et un peignoir chapardé sur le dos. L'agent immobilier se tenait sur son pallier de porte, son regard fut d'abord surprit laissant place à un bien plus sombre et salace l'instant d'après :

« Eh bien à ce que je vois le voisin ne pose plus trop de soucis ! » rétorqua l'agent, d'un rire gras « Vous auriez pu me prévenir » puis il ajouta de manière tout à fait déplacée « Bien le bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez viré votre cuti haha »

La situation était en effet sujette à quiproquo. Le blond à moitié nu vêtu des vêtements du brun, les cheveux des deux garçons emmêlés et l'heure tardive, sans parler des effluves d'alcool dégagées pendant la nuit par Naruto encore emprisonnées dans le salon du fait du manque d'aération.. tout pouvait en effet laisser imaginer qu'il y avait eu une soirée aux chandelles devenue charnelle. À cette simple pensée, Sasuke se mit à rougir. Il garda la tête haute, le visage fermé et rétorqua :

« Monsieur Onizuka, ma vie privée et celle de M. Uzumaki ne vous regardent pas » d'un ton sec et hautain.

« Pourtant à ce que j'en vois, ils s'ennuient pas les petits jeunes ! » tout en se grattant étrangement le bas du ventre, l'idée de l'exciter lui donna la nausée.

Cet agent devenait embêtant, peut être qu'il aurait du laisser agir son frère quand celui ci lui avait proposé son intervention, plutôt que de vouloir se débrouiller seul et régler ses affaires comme l'adulte qu'il était.

« Bon aller les jeunes je vous laisse, Monsieur Uchiwa je vous remet le dossier que vous m'aviez demandé » affirma t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux, puis ajouta d'un ton lourd : « amusez vous bien et n'oubliez pas… »

« Oublier quoi ? » réagit le blond, le plus innocemment du monde

« .. sortez couvert ! » Le tout assortit du pire clin d'oeil lubrique que Sasuke ai pu voir de toute sa vie.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, Naruto se retourna vers le brun : « il parlait de quoi là ? », tout en buvant une gorgée de café il ajouta « c'est quoi une cuti ? »

« Rien laisse tomber Naruto, il est taré ce type » répondit t-il gêné par la situation, il décida de changer de sujet de discussion. Alors qu'il rangeait le dossier fraichement obtenu dans le meuble de l'entrée, il s'adressa au blond d'un ton réprobateur : « Tu m'as servit un café au moins ? ».

« Oui dans la cuisine, Chef ! » rigola Naruto.

Avant de boire sa dose vitale de caféine, Sasuke se précipita pour ouvrir les stores. L'air frais était à présent plus que nécessaire pour effacer les joues rouges de son visage. Il voulait aborder le sujet de la veille avec le blond, cependant il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Clairement son voisin était allé beaucoup trop loin et sa naïveté ne pouvait pas tout excuser, il fallait qu'il trouve les mots justes pour lui faire réaliser la gravité de ses agissements et assoir sa position de victime dominatrice sur le blond pour quelques temps. Allumant sa cigarette, il pensa à un tournure de phrase qui se voulait ni conciliante, ni tranchante, son but n'était pas de faire fuir Naruto, surtout pas maintenant qu'il commençait à manifester de l'intérêt à son égard. Les espoirs de Sasuke renaissaient petit à petit et au fond de lui, son coeur le convainquait de plus en plus que peut être il pourrait un jour avoir Naruto.

« Je peux t'en piquer une Sas'ke ? » questionna le blond, sortant Sasuke de sa torpeur matinale.

« Oui oui .. Au stade où t'en es je me demande encore comment ma télé est toujours dans mon salon » Sasuke répliqua sarcastiquement tout en tendant son paquet de Marlboro « Je savais pas que tu fumais » s'inquiéta t-il

« Je ne fume pas, c'est juste les lendemains de soirée difficile.. » répondit t-il tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne , « Je sais comment jme retrouve chez toi mais je vais rentrer Sasuke, merci pour ton accueil »

« Minute Naruto ! » « T'as merdé hier soir » ajouta le brun d'un ton accusateur.

« euh… » le blond se mit à réfléchir, « Désolé d'avoir décuvé chez toi ? » l'interrogea t-il, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles

« J'accepte tes excuses pour ça » « mais … ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais allusion et tu le sais très bien » rétorqua le brun, en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en expirant de la fumée.

Naruto le fixa, essayant de comprendre à quoi le brun faisait allusion. Petit à petit, à mesure qu'il aspirait à son tour sur sa cigarette, il ouvrit des yeux de plus en plus gros et se souvint des faits de la veille. Son cerveau re-connecta chacune de ses neurones entre elles et fit apparaitre des images du collier espion installé sur Kurama. Il cracha d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait aspiré et s'adressa au brun :

« Oh merde Sasuke.. écoutes je suis désolé » il se positionna en face du brun et souffla de la plus honnête des manières : « mais y'a pas mort d'homme pour autant haha » affirma le blond d'un ton léger.

« Mais tu te rend compte de la gravité de tes actes au moins ? » rétorqua le brun, plantant ses pupilles plus profondément dans les azurs de son homologue, enfin mal à l'aise.

Puis il ajouta :

« D'abord Naruto, tu vas me laisser le collier de Kurama » tout en le désignant du menton. Le blond lui remit l'objet nonchalamment entre les mains. Tout en secouant la pièce à conviction entre eux, le brun affirma : « tu te rend compte que je pourrais te faire virer de chez toi là ? ». Il essaya d'assoir une position de pouvoir sur son voisin. Cependant il obtient l'effet inverse à celui espéré, face à cette scène, le blond rit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il chercha à dédramatiser la situation :

« Mais Sasuke je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, tu vas pas me menacer toute ma vie maintenant ? »

Sasuke, tout en soufflant l'ultime bouffée de sa cigarette écrasa le mégot dans son cendrier et affirma :

« Hmmm, ça serait une idée » d'un ton étrangement sérieux.

Naruto commença à se sentir mal, il se souvint que le grand frère de Sasuke était un éminent avocat, l'inquiétude le gagnait à mesure qu'il fumait. Tout à coup la sentence tomba :

« Un mois de ménage devrait effacer la rancoeur que j'ai envers toi et indemniser le préjudice que j'ai subi » jugea Sasuke

« Quoi ?! » « tu peux pas me faire ça Sas'ke » les yeux à demi larmoyant « Je le fais déjà pas chez moi… »

« Ça t'apprendra » cingla le brun, « tu verras, tu me remercie plus tard. Viens demain soir, je trouverai de quoi t'occuper »

« T'es cruel Sasuke… » se victimisa le blond

« Je t'ai pas espionné dans ton bain moi » à ce moment là Sasuke su qu'il était un excellent menteur, puisque le matin même il ne s'était pas gêné pour reluquer le blond sous la douche, et d'autres nombreuses fois depuis ses fenêtres au cours des derniers mois.

Naruto grogna pour la forme, rouspétant une nouvelle fois après le caractère bien trop rancunier de son voisin. Il partit en direction de chez lui en lâchant un bref « à demain Cruella ». Il décida de passer le reste de son dimanche au lit. En rentrant dans son salon il vit sa meilleure amie avachie sur le canapé et se souvint tout à coup de sa présence, quelque peu honteux de l'avoir oublié. Au final elle devait être dans un état bien pire que lui hier soir pour s'être endormie à peine arrivée, oubliant même la caméra apposée sur Kurama.

Naruto sourit et alla s'allonger dans son lit avec son chat contre son torse. La semaine s'annonçait inhabituelle, il repensa à l'agent immobilier et se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu insinué. De toute façon il ne le comprenait jamais. Il avait eu à faire à lui de nombreuses fois et à chacune d'entre elles ce personnage restait égnimatique à ses yeux, ses sous entendus lui échappaient totalement.

* * *

Ce lundi Sasuke rentra de son école avec entrain, prêt à admirer son beau blond en train d'astiquer son sol. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit quelqu'un toquer contre la porte vitrée du salon. C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit son voisin, la mine ensommeillée. Tout en lui ouvrant le passage il énonça :

« J'y crois pas, tu te réveil que maintenant ? » interrogea le brun

« Oui ! » « t'es perspicace Sasuke aujourd'hui » ricana le blond, à demi réveillé

Le Brun lsoupira et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Naruto dans la vie pour vivre à ce point de manière décalée par rapport au commun des mortels.

« Je commence par quoi ? » questionna le blond, d'un ton hésitant et pour le moins désapprobateur.

« Tu peux passer le balais et ranger le canapé » ordonna Sasuke

« Un « sil te plait » ne te tuerai pas »

« Et un « s'il te plait, parles moi de toi » aurait été plus efficace qu'une caméra planquée dans le collier de ton chat » rétorqua le brun, usant de son arme ultime pour faire capituler le blond.

« Tu marques un point » abdiqua le blond.

Ainsi débuta timidement les travaux d'intérêts général de Naruto. De mauvaise grâce il se mit à « promener » le balais sur le sol, sans objectif précis ni méthode.

« Abruti, t'as déjà passé un balais au moins ? » argua le brun en voyant faire le blond

« Oui, une fois » « mais j'ai acheté un aspirateur robot c'est mille fois mieux ! » se justifia t-il

« Qu'elle feignasse ! Ça prend trois minutes de balayer, pousses toi je vais te montrer »

Le Brun mima la gestuelle adéquate et ajouta que « un balais, ça se tire ». Il donna l'objet au blond qui poursuivit son oeuvre non sans rechigner à la tache. Sasuke passa la demie heure suivante sur son bar, faisant semblant de lire ses cours, son attention étant d'avantage happée par les mouvements innocemment suggestifs auxquels se prêtaient le blond. De gauche à droite, de droite à gauche.. ses hanches se balançaient suivant un rythme imaginaire qui acheva d'hypnotiser le brun. Rien d'autre de semblait exister, il avait même l'impression de voir les fesses du blond de plus en plus grandes mais comprit rapidement que ses yeux fatiguaient, il ne les avait plus cligner depuis quelques minutes.

Il commençait à se faire tard et le brun entreprit de faire à manger. Il repensa aux raisons qui faisaient qu'ils étaient dans cette situation, celles qui avaient poussé le blond à l'espionner. Au final il n'y avait aucune méchanceté chez son voisin, il voulait simplement d'avantage le connaitre.. c'est alors qu'il s'entendit faire une étrange proposition au blond :

« Tu veux rester manger ? »

Naruto d'abord surprit analysa la situation pour savoir si Sasuke disait ça sarcastiquement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Il vit le brun penché au dessus de son placard, deux assiettes en main et comprit la véracité de son invitation :

« Ça dépend » répondit t-il, toujours prêt à faire l'indécis, « tu fais quoi ? » ajouta t-il.

Sasuke ricana, ce blond était vraiment sans gènes, mais étrangement il adorait ça.

« Des pâtes carbonara » rétorqua le brun, sûr que le plat plairait à son voisin. Quand on se comporte comme un enfant c'est certain qu'on mange les mêmes plats, se dit le brun.

« YESSSSS j'adore ça » il compléta sa phrase en serrant le poing en signe de victoire puis s'allongea dans le canapé devant la télévision, le balais reposant entre ses jambes. Cette vision amusa l'Uchiwa.

« Par contre Sas'ke, dans moins d'une heure je dois partir » s'inquiéta le blond

« Ne t'en fais pas c'est presque prêt » le rassura Sasuke, puis questionna « Un rendez vous galant ? »

« Non haha, j'aimerai bien, mais je vais juste au travail » il ajouta cela le plus naturellement du monde, or le brun s'interrogeait à ce sujet depuis quelques temps déjà.

« J'me demandais ..» débuta le brun tout en goutant la sauce qu'il s'apprêtait à mélanger aux pâtes, « tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » acheva t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop intéressé.

« On dirait que j'ai encore des mystères pour toi… t'as qu'à deviner » renchérira Naruto, il était d'humeur joueuse ce soir.

« J'en sais rien, si tu travailles de nuit.. infirmier ? » essaya t-il, peu convaincu

« Nonnn surtout pas ! » répondit le blond avec de gros yeux, « t'es fou Sas'ke, tu me vois avec un cathéter ou même pire, une seringue ?! Je ferais plus de mort qu'autre chose »

« J'en sais rien j'essaye de deviner ! » se justifia t-il. Il n'avouera jamais qu'un Naruto en blouse blanche prêt à venir le guérir était un de ses nombreux fantasmes. Poursuivant dans la liste des métiers qu'il avait imaginé pour le blond, il ajouta :

« T'es pas.. stripteaser quand même ? » tout en remuant énergiquement les pâtes avec la sauce.

À ces mots, Naruto explosa de rire, d'un de ses rires dont il avait le secret, qui était perçant et mélodieux, emplissant tout l'espace surtout celui situé au creux de votre coeur, en augmentant la pression jusqu'à vous faire rater un battement. Sasuke était presque sur que personne ne lui avait fait vivre de telles sensations. Naruto le coupa dans ses pensées :

« Non, mais tu n'es pas loin.. », l'imagination du brun reprit, affolant ses sens et son tour de coude. Le blond mit rapidement fin à ses fantasmes, un peu plus et le brun se luxerai le poignet : « je suis dirigeant d'une boite de nuit et souvent je tiens le bar ».

Sasuke de ses grands yeux le regarda, derrière ces traits si décontractés et négligés, Naruto était donc gérant. Bon il était gérant d'une boite de nuit, mais gérant quand même, un métier qui engage de lourdes responsabilités. Le Brun était quelque peu impressionné, mais il est vrai que cet univers collait totalement au personnage. Aussi il comprit pourquoi son voisin dormait souvent la journée, il se fustigea mentalement de l'avoir jugé trop vite de feignasse.

Il partagèrent leur premier repas ensemble, Sasuke questionna Naruto sur son activité, curieux de savoir comment un être si souple et laxiste pouvait finalement s'avérer être un patron soucieux et encadrant avec ses employés. Le blond expliqua qu'il aimait être son propre chef, décider lui même de son rythme de vie et des décisions de gestion pour son entreprise. Il avait aussi ce besoin d'être proche de ses clients et n'hésitait pas à revêtir l'habit de serveur. Il confia que c'est à ces occasions qu'il aimait écouter les commentaires des habitués sur son établissement, les consommateurs étaient directement une source d'inspiration pour améliorer ses services. Le Brun l'écouta, il était sous le charme du Naruto sous son jour de chef d'entreprise, c'est encore mieux de l'imaginer en costume qu'en blouse blanche pensa Sasuke.

Plus tard il abandonna le brun, ce dernier étant alors quelque peu songeur, en plus d'être beau comme un Dieu, le blond était un entrepreneur. Sasuke se senti frémir à la connaissance de ce nouveau statut. Lui qui imaginait son voisin comme un feignant dépendant de quelques aides à droite à gauche, il s'était bien trompé.

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblèrent, le lundi de corvée pour Naruto étant d'avantage devenu un prétexte propice aux confidences entre les deux garçons autour d'un repas en général simple mais efficace. Sasuke avait conscience que pour séduire un homme, il fallait tout d'abord séduire son palais.

Le Brun prenait plaisir à observer Naruto en pleine taches ménagères. Un soir il du se faire violence à la vue du blond qui s'était renversé le seau à serpillère dessus, son tee shirt blanc était alors complètement trempé, laissant apercevoir ses tatouages aux travers de la maille devenue translucide. Sasuke cru le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et dévorer cette peau tannée qui l'appelait. Nombreuses furent les frustrations pour Sasuke qui devenait de plus en plus irritable. C'était comme exposer du chocolat sous le nez d'un enfant et l'empêcher d'y gouter.

Souvent en rentrant, ce n'était pas une cendrillon ardue de travail qu'il trouvait dans son salon mais simplement une larve enveloppée dans un plaid devant la télévision, grignotant ses gâteaux bio hors de prix. Sasuke s'était insurgé tout en lui arrachant le paquet des mains, ce à quoi la larve avait simplement rétorqué que son aspirateur robot « balayait » à sa place, tout en le montrant du doigt fièrement.

D'autres fois il avait trouvé le blond vêtu seulement d'un boxer en train de « nettoyer » sa baignoire, ou plutôt de profiter d'un bon bain chaud et des jets à bulles. Mais le pire fut quand le blond s'était vu confié une mission de repassage. Outre le fait qu'il lui ai cramé des chemises de luxe, il avait surtout vu là l'occasion de fouiner dans les moindres recoins de son dressing. Sasuke se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour atteindre sa planque à « jouets érotiques », elle était pourtant camouflée tout en haut du dressing au milieu des boites de chaussures. Le blond avait ouvert une à une ses boites, prétextant chercher Kurama qui était « introuvable ».

Ce fut un moment de solitude et de gène intense que d'affronter le regard brillant de malice du blond, fier de sa trouvaille. Il fut encore plus gêné de ramasser un à un ses « jouets » et l'entendre ajouter : « tu oublies les menottes Sas'ke » tout en ricanant. Le coup de grâce lui fut porté quand il murmura : « comme quoi tu caches bien ton jeu derrière ton air de sainte ni touche… Kiba a raison, c'est vraiment pas les chiennes qui aboient le plus fort qui mordent le plus… ». Ce à quoi le brun avait répondu en lui envoyant un coup de fouet de toutes ses forces, pour une fois son utilisation s'accordait avec les origines de sa conception. Le blond avait couru dans toute sa chambre et finit par se camoufler dans le lit sous la couette, espérant amortir les brulures que lui causait l'objet de plaisir, ou de torture, ça dépendait le coté dont l'on se place.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, Sasuke ne savait plus trop comment abordé ça, mais le mois de corvées allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, les deux voisins n'auraient alors plus de raisons de se retrouver hebdomadairement. Les hostilités entre eux pour la conquête du territoire devraient nécessairement reprendre. C'était sur ce lien, bien que virulent et ampli de rivalité, qu'était initialement née leur relation. Le poursuivre serait la seule raison légitime pour ne pas mutuellement s'ignorer, pensa le brun.

Alors que Naruto rangeait pour la dernière fois le balais à sa place, il affirma d'une fausse joie :

« Enfin Cruella me rend ma liberté ! » exalta le blond.

« Oh arrêtes avec ce surnom ! Et je t'ai fais faire que des trucs sympa, tu passais plus de temps dans le canapé qu'autre chose » dédramatisa le brun.

« Des trucs sympa ? Ranger par ordre chromatique tes vêtements, c'est censé être sympa ? »

« Hmm moi ça me détend.. et puis sois content je ne t'ai jamais fais laver les toilettes ou faire la vaisselle » se justifia Sasuke

« Encore heureux t'as un lave vaisselle ! » rétorqua Naruto, d'un air supérieur en montrant la fameuse machine du doigt. « t'as de drôles de manières de te détendre quand même.. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle la raison du « pourquoi » on se retrouve dans cette situation ? » enchaina Sasuke, faisant par la même occasion rompre le « temps mort », la « pause » qu'il y avait eu dans leurs rapports conflictuels.

Le blond détourna le regard, il était encore mal à l'aise à l'idée de reparler de son geste malheureux. Au moins à présent il pouvait se venter de connaitre la vie de son voisin en détail. Amèrement il se dit qu'il regretterait les bons petits plats de Sasuke, ça lui changeait de ses repas instantanés « dégeulasses » pour sa santé - dixit Sakura.

Avec les semaines il avait appris à connaitre Itachi qui était passé quelques fois à l'improviste, visiblement Sasuke ne lui avait pas précisé la raison de ce chantage ménagé, et intimement ça le rassura. Il avait fait des recherches sur le net des peines encourues pour violation d'intimité et se dit que le mois de corvées ménagères était une sanction amplement raisonnable. Ils avaient échangé et s'était prêté à des discutions tournées vers l'entreprenariat, au bonheur de Sasuke qui préférait éviter les interrogatoires de son frère à propos de sa vie sentimentale.

Il avait également appris à « dompter » Sasuke, d'un naturel distant, il laissait tomber son masque de froideur après quelques minutes dans la même pièce, mais il y avait toujours ce moment de flottement en début de soirée où il ne parlait pas, se contentant d'observer.

Durant toute son introspection sur son mois en territoire transfrontalier, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était debout au milieu du salon de son voisin, l'air définitivement niais, son esprit semblant happé dans un autre monde, peut être celui des bisounours se dit Sasuke.

« Tu vas rester planté longtemps comme ça ? Viens manger Naruto, ça va refroidir » affirma Sasuke d'un ton las. Il n'avouerait jamais être déçu que ce soit le dernier repas qu'il allait partager avec son blond.

« T'es d'une amabilité Sasuke ça fait peur parfois, heureusement qu'il y a de la bouffe en jeu »

« Hn » ajouta le brun, las gardant pour lui sa déception.

« Je partirais assez tôt ce soir j'organise l'anniversaire de Sakura au Club » l'informa le blond.

« Ah oui tu m'en avait parlé, ça tombe ce soir du coup » constata Sasuke, d'autant plus déçu que leur dernier tête à tête soit écourté.

« Oui ! avoue.. » dit-il , tout en se rapprochant « je suis le meilleur, meilleur ami, du monde »

« Hn.. connaissant ton caractère de chasseur, c'est surtout une combine pour te la taper » ajouta le brun, prêchant le faux pour obtenir des informations, cherchant par la même occasion à se rassurer sur les intentions de son blond.

« Mais ça va pas toi » « Saku est bi, mais plutôt coté lesbienne », tout en affirmant cela il pointa sa fourchette en direction du brun et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une vérité absolue que Sasuke aurait du savoir.

Le brun se senti con, profondément con. Il avait haïs secrètement cette fille depuis sa porte fenêtre, telle une mégère trompée qui accepte son sort, il l'avait maudit de dormir chez le blond et de partager certaines de ses soirées, parfois même en accompagnant ses pensées d'une fermeture de stores brutales. Il avait souhaité une bonne centaine de fois qu'elle tombe par le balcon et une bonne dizaine de fois que Kurama la défigure, par pure jalousie. Soulagé intérieurement, il poursuivit :

« Alors tu fais un acte purement altruiste, c'est tout à ton honneur », le ton sarcastique était plus que présent dans son intonation, pourtant au fond il était rassuré de savoir que le blond ne nourrissait pas des projets amoureux envers la jeune femme.

« Héhé je sais ! » se félicita le blond, « Un soir il faudra que tu viennes au club avec tes amis, je vous offrirai un coup » son sourire irradiait la pièce, même à cette heure tardive, alors qu'il invitait le brun pour la première fois. Ce dernier ce senti touché, un nouveau lien se créait entre eux, qui ne reposait pas que sur l'adversité et se constat lui fit chaud au coeur.

« Plus qu'un j'espère », argua Sasuke, d'un ton provocateur, mettant au défi son acolyte

« T'es jamais content, un « merci, t'es le meilleur voisin du monde » aurait été suffisant » rétorqua gentillement le blond.

« Le meilleur voisin de monde ? Tu veux que je rappelle l'enfer que tu me fais vivre au quotidien ? » tout en disant cela le brun se leva de table, sans lâcher du regard son invité

« Attend c'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas t'amuser Sas'ke, même la veille Tsunade du 3ème à une vie plus existante » ricana le blond, en pensant à cette dernière en train de s'enfiler les bouteilles de Saké sur sa terrasse, plus bas.

« Je t'emmerde abruti et j'emmerde ta Tsunade, elle aussi elle me les brise à hurler à 3h de mat » pesta Sasuke, pour la forme. « et pour ta gouverne, je sais m'amuser » conclu t-il.

« Mais qu'elle aigreur ! » moqueur, le blond se leva de table, « toi savoir t'amuser ? J'en doute haha.. »

« Si si tu m'as juste jamais vu en conditions » affirme t-il

« D'accord, viens ce soir alors » le provoqua Naruto

« Je peux pas j'ai cours tôt demain » le cassa t-il

« Voila c'est bien ce que je disais, RA-BAT joie » se moqua le blond

Piqué dans son égo, Sasuke eut envie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, il avait besoin de lui cloué le bec une bonne fois pour toute. En y réfléchissant bien, le cours qu'il avait demain matin n'était pas obligatoire et ses amis pourraient lui envoyer leurs notes, pour le nombre de fois où il avait envoyé les siennes…

« C'est quoi l'adresse ? » questionna le brun, une note de fierté dans la voix

« Tu voix le club au début de l'Allée des Sages ? » le blond semblait le mettre au défie, plissant par la même occasion ses yeux blues, son sourire moqueur se transforma en un rictus amusé. Il adorait provoquer les gens, les faire sortir de leur périmètres de confort.

« L'Akatsuki ? » répondit le brun

« Oui , viens pour 23H, amènes Karin si tu veux, Sakura l'aimera bien haha »

« Attends, ton club c'est l'Akatsuki ? » poursuivit le brun, impressionné.

L'Akatsuki était connu de tous, même de ceux qui ne sortaient jamais. Ce n'était pas le plus grand club de la ville, ni celui qui recevait les plus grandes célébrités et pourtant tous avaient entendus parler des mythiques soirées qui s'y déroulaient. Ce lieu avait selon les dires quelque chose de magique, les jeunes adultes en mal de rythme dans leur vie morose s'y rendaient pour se faire surprendre, pour vivre l'instant d'une nuit, une vie qui n'était pas la leur. Certains des concurrents accusaient les gérants de mettre des drogues dans les consommations des clients, pourtant aucune preuve confirmant ses dires n'avaient été révélé. Naruto se plaisait à dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice, seulement d'une bonne programmation, de bon spectacle et d'une relation intime et privilégiée avec ses clients. Sasuke n'y était jamais allé bien que cela faisait des mois que Karine le suppliait de l'y accompagner.

« Surpris haha ? » se pavana le blond

« Pas plus que ça » menti le brun.

« Mytho vas ! » « à toute à l'heure Cruella » ricana le blond tout en retrouvant ses appartements, son chat coincé sous le bras.

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner songeur, ce garçon était mystérieusement plein de surprises et ça le poussait à en découvrir d'avantage. Rare étaient les personnes qui l'eurent autant intéressé. Sasuke eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait piégé, en répondant au provocation du blond, en voulant lui prouver qu'il se trompait, il avait finalement couru dans son sens. Ce constat lui laissa un arrière gout d'amertume dans la bouche, quand il s'agissait de son voisin, il était prêt à tout et ne réfléchissait pas de manière logique.

* * *

En sortant de sa douche Naruto regarda sa pendule, « 19h24 », il avait encore le temps pour se poser et rédiger un petit discours pour sa meilleure amie, après tout elle le méritait. Elle avait été là pour lui, assumant le rôle de la grande soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eut et parfois même le rôle de la mère qu'il aurait aimé avoir plus longtemps.

Il attrapa son ordinateur et se dirigea dans les fichiers, bien décidé à trouver en premier lieu quelques photos compromettante de la jeune femme. En consultant sa bibliothèque de photos il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner, la sélection était difficile tant les pièces à convictions ne manquaient pas. En arrivant à la fin de son dossier, il vit un fichier nommé « Bluetooth caméra ». Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir de l'avoir créé, quelqu'un s'était t-il servi de son ordi à son insu ?

Décidé à mettre un terme à cette énigme il cliqua dessus, de toute façon il était majeur et vacciné, il en avait vu d'autres dans sa vie et peu de choses étaient en mesure de le perturber. Le fichiers ne comprenait qu'une vidéo et il se pressa pour l'ouvrir.

Sous ses yeux, le plan de tournage était en contrebas, comme si le caméraman s'était couché par terre pour filmé. De plus il voyait seulement du blanc, parsemé de vapeur ou de brumes, il ne savait pas trop comment qualifié ce phénomène. La vidéo l'intrigua, alors il décida de la laisser tourner.

Tout à coup il reconnu le miaulement caractéristique de Kurama au travers de la vidéo : « Miaouuu », puis une voix familière ajoutée : « Tu n'es plus trop la bienvenu, peste »

Miaou!

« Miaules moi sur un autre ton ! Tu as des choses à te faire pardonner », argua la voix.

Puis la caméra changea de champ de vision, le porteur semblait « sauter » sur le rebord de l'objet blanc que Naruto observait depuis le début. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage de Sasuke étendu contre la paroi d'une baignoire, les yeux mis-clos, les joues légèrement rosies et le bas des cheveux trempé collé contre sa peau. Il distinguait aussi une partie de son torse au travers de l'eau mousseuse, l'atmosphère de la pièce avait l'air suave, Naruto senti un vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de se prêter à du voyeurisme ou si c'était les vapeurs du bain qui influaient sur son subconscient, mais il était captivé.

Il comprit qu'il avait dans son ordinateur le fichier vidéo de la caméra que portait Kurama le soir où il lui avait installé. Il s'étonna de disposer d'une copie, après tout Sasuke avait vidé le contenu sans même le lire. Après quelques recherches sur internet, il su que le modèle qu'il avait acheté était équipé d'un système de transfert bluetooth instantané, sans doute pour les cas où la caméra venait à disparaitre dans le feu de l'action, le propriétaire disposerait tout de même des enregistrements.

Naruto se senti coupable, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de relancer la vidéo. Le voyeurisme était l'un des plus sombres défauts humains, mais si simple à satisfaire. Parfois passivement, il suffisait de laisser glisser un regard sur une vue interdite, ou de relancer le bouton « play » d'une vidéo que l'on était pas censé détenir.

Plus loin dans la vidéo il y avait ce passage où Sasuke tombe et qui le fit immédiatement rire, cependant la seconde d'après le visage du brun est dominé par la caméra, son regard se plantant directement sur elle, donnant à Naruto la sensation de se faire prendre dans son entreprise de voyeur. Il avait presque l'impression dans ce passage que le brun le fixait lui. Cette sensation était paralysante mais grisante. Le regard et les doigts de Sasuke dirigés vers la caméra donnaient l'impression qu'ils vous saisissaient dans votre péché. Le regard du brun réalisant qu'il était espionné était très parlant, la peur se lisait dans ses pupilles. Naruto ferma aussitôt l'ordinateur, mal à l'aise et rongé par la culpabilité, le coeur palpitant fort. Il avait l'impression de s'être laissé tenté et d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il regarda l'heure et jura, il allait être en retard. Tans pis pour le discours, il improviserait.

C'est légèrement perturbé qu'il partit à l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie dans le club qu'il dirigeait. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir il y aurait des copines de Sakura sensibles à son charme. Une brune, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce soir il voulait une brune.

* * *

Dans l'heure qui avait suivit son appel, Karin débarqua dans son salon, maquillée discrètement, attirant d'avantage l'attention sur sa jupe ultra courte et ses longues jambes mises en valeur par de hauts talons fins.

« Ready Sas'ke ? » s'enthousiasma t-elle, après tout s'était si inhabituel que Sasuke prenne une telle initiative.

« Presque.. » « Je sais pas quelle chemise mettre, la bleue claire ou la blanche crème? » se questionna t-il

« Blanc crème, laisses le bleu pour ton amoureux haha »

« T'es chiante Karin .. c'est pas mon amoureux » affirma t-il « et y'a même toutes les chances pour que ça le sois jamais »

« T'as même pas encore essayé que tu abandonnes, ça te ressemble pas sasu » elle se rapprocha de lui, l'aidant à faire ses boutons de manchette, « c'est pas toi qui m'as dit un jour que quand un Uchiwa veut quelque chose il l'obtient quel qu'en soit le prix ? »

« J'étais bourré quand je t'ai dit ça, et en plus c'était à propos d'un beer pong » trancha le brun

« Tu dois vraiment être attaché à lui pour perdre autant confiance en toi.. » affirma t-elle, voyant la sourde détresse de son ami elle lui prit les mains et les serra très fort, cherchant à lui donner tout son courage, « Honnêtement Sasu, Naruto n'a pas l'air d'être une personne que l'on peut ranger dans une case, c'est un inclassable qui doit vouloir découvrir le monde et s'amuser. Montres lui qu'il n'a pas tout exploré, piques sa curiosité à vif et je peux te jurer qu'il te tombera dans les bras »

Sasuke le fixa, il voulait vérifier la véracité de ses paroles. D'abord dubitatif, il lu dans ses yeux verts la certitude qu'elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

« Donc selon toi j'ai mes chances avec lui ? »

« Oui, mais arrêtes d'être le voisin gay un peu trop sérieux et vieux jeux. » affirma t-elle d'un ton désolé, « Fais lui comprenne que tu veux plus, provoque le » elle accentua ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil.

« Le vieux jeux t'emmerde Karin » pesta Sasuke pour la forme, « Je vais essayer mais c'est difficile d'adopter un stratégie d'attaque avec lui, il est imprévisible » poursuivit le brun, décidément bien affecté ce soir.

« Sasuke, souviens toi que le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un est de feindre de l'ignorer » « crois moi haha » conseilla la jeune femme.

« Ça je sais faire, ça risque même d'être amusant » se re-motiva le brun. Tout en s'aspergeant de parfum, il conclu : « on y va ? »

* * *

L'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie avait débuté en petit comité, leur cercle d'amis les plus proches étant uniquement conviés. Ce n'est que plus tard vers 23H que les connaissances et les amis plus récents de Sakura arrivèrent au club. Pourtant Naruto ne voyait toujours pas son voisin, peut être ne viendrait-il pas finalement. Il ne savait pas si cela le décevait ou le rassurait. Après la vidéo qu'il avait secrètement regardée, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si il le voyait, il espérait ne pas être trop gêné. Ce sentiment l'animait de plus en plus souvent face au brun sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Le club se remplissait de connaissances invitées hazardeusement par chacun des conviés originels. Pas de quoi être totalement plein mais suffisamment pour que Naruto soit obligé de lever la tête afin de guetter les entrées et sorties. Ordinairement il n'attendait personne en particulier et ne se livrait pas à cet observatoire. Cependant il était stressé, il appréhendait de revoir le brun, ou plutôt de ce que ça lui inspirerait en le voyant.

« T'as pas l'air frais et pourtant il est pas très tard » lâcha une voix devenue familière. D'un coup Naruto se retourna :

« Ah Sas'ke ! Je me demandais quand t'allais arriver » répliqua le blond, prit au dépourvu et légèrement chancelant des whisky que Kiba lui avait fait boire.

Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de suivre les conseils de Karin et d'affirmer ses intentions vis à vis du blond, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas venu faire du tourisme ce soir. Il devait le déstabiliser. Ce soir il attirerait et accaparerait l'attention du blond.

« Alors comme ça tu attendais ma venue » imperceptiblement il se rapprocha de son homologue et planta ses orbes abyssiennes dans son regard : « si j'avais su, je me serais fait désirer ».

Le coeur du blond marqua une pause. Il reprit à un rythme soutenu, appuyé par les yeux sombres et incandescents de Sasuke si près de lui. Perdu quelques secondes, il repensa à la scène de la baignoire et à l'ambiance luxuriante qui s'en échappait. La sensation d'avoir vu l'intimité de Sasuke était excitante. De l'avoir face à lui dans des conditions très différentes de celles où il l'avait scruté marqua le contraste entre les attitudes que le brun abordait et celles qu'il usait quand il était seul. Étrangement, d'être confronté à ce regard hautain et dominateur lui donnait envie de crier : « je t'ai vu quand tu es seul, sans barrière, sans masque, je t'ai vu à nu ». Paradoxalement ça lui donnait envie de fissurer cette façade, la marteler pour en faire ressortir ce que très peu de personnes avaient du voir chez le brun, ce qu'il avait malgré lui découvert : son intimité, pure, sans masque froid. Il le revoyait à son aise, se prélassant, un faible sourire de quiétude peint sur le visage. Les muscles détendus, loin de cette attitude rigide qu'il affichait en permanence.

Sasuke quant à lui comprit. Il comprit que le Blond mordait progressivement à l'hameçon. Tout l'art résidait dans le fait de ne pas le ferrer immédiatement, il allait le laissé nager, libre de ses mouvements. Même si Naruto s'éloignait, il aurait l'appât en bouche et quand ses forces s'amenuiseront, alors ce serait le moment de ferrer d'un coup sec sa proie. Une chose lui échappait cependant : pourquoi le blond semblait-il si perturbé en le voyant ? Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Sasuke était loin de se douter que des images de lui nu dans son bain étaient la source de tels troubles. Il décida de profiter de l'embarra de son vis à vis :

« Tu me l'offres ce verre ? » rétorqua Sasuke face au mutisme de Naruto. Sortit de sa torpeur ce dernier répondit :

« Oui avec plaisir, tu bois quoi ? » par la même il se glissa dernière le bar et invita tacitement le brun à prendre place face à lui.

« Bloody Mary s'il te plait » affirma t-il, toujours cet air hautainement séducteur collé au visage.

Alors que le blond shakait énergiquement le cocktail, il demanda au brun si Karin l'accompagnait ce soir.

« Oui mais Sakura a attiré son attention, elle est partie en chasse de son coté j'imagine » sous entendant ainsi que lui aussi était venu en tant que prédateur ce soir. Sans même réfléchir le blond rétorqua :

« Et toi t'es en chasse aussi Sas'ke ? », il versa le contenu du liquide alcoolisé dans le verre et le fit glisser sur le bar jusqu'au brun, se rapprochant celui par ce geste. Le monde et la musique autour d'eux s'éteignaient et ils avaient l'impression d'entendre la respiration l'un de l'autre, comme absorbés dans une dimension parallèle n'appartenant qu'à eux.

Le Brun bu une gorgée. Naruto imagina le liquide se déposer sur sa langue et glisser tout au long de sa gorge. Sentant la sienne devenir sèche, il avala sa propre salive.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ça, les volontaires viendront d'eux même » accentua le brun, il savait que la jalousie était l'un des moteurs de l'humanité, tout comme le besoin d'attention. Maintenant que le blond était appâté, la deuxième étape de son plan pouvait être mise en oeuvre : s'éloigner de sa proie et s'en trouver une temporaire de substitution, afin de provoquer la première.

Au même moment Naruto se fit appeler par un de ses amis, un problème de stock dans les arrières cuisines était survenu.

Tournant le tabouret sur lui même, le brun en profita et prit appui sur son coude s'exposant fièrement à la salle. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Il vit au loin Karin accoudée près de Sakura, la faisant rire et lui touchant délicatement une mèche de cheveux. C'était du grand Karin, celle qui l'impressionnait et qui ne reculait devant rien. Fière de son amie, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'assit à coté de lui, appuyé à son tour contre le bar.

« Salut beau brun » susurra t-il

Mon dieu c'est tellement cliché, pensa le brun. Mais bon il n'avait pas le temps de faire le difficile, tout ce qui comptait s'était de feindre d'ignorer le blond. Il tourna son visage en direction de la voix entreprenante et découvrit un visage harmonieux. L'homme devait être plus vieux que lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche outrageusement ouverte. Ces cheveux paraissaient argentés et ses yeux étaient sombres. Il avait un regard carnassier.

« Salut » rétorqua le brun, tout en conservant son air détaché.

« Tu as un petit nom ? » demanda l'homme tout en se rapprochant, leurs coudes se frôlaient à présent.

« Et toi ? » s'amusa Sasuke. Contrarier ses prétendants était un de ses sports favoris.

« Je vois.. Hidan, 24 ans » se présenta t-il, « tu me fais l'honneur de te révéler ? »

« Sasuke, 20 ans » répondit-il hautainement. Tout en buvant l'ultime gorgée de son cocktail désormais vide.

À ces mots, le regard du prénommé Hidan se teintèrent d'une lueur brillante, ce dernier devait préférer les hommes plus jeunes que lui, pensa Sasuke.

Il insista pour lui offrir un deuxième verre, puis un troisième. Sasuke laissa l'homme le courtiser, et même le toucher tant que cela restait prétentieusement maladroit. Il espérait que le blond allait arriver dans le seconde. Quelque chose de sombre se dégageait de ce Hidan, peut être était-il un de ses perverts qui finissent par vous menotter au lit et vous enfoncer tout un tas d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres dans le corps. En imaginant cela le brun ricana, se faisant rire tout seul et n'écoutant absolument pas ce qu'on lui racontait.

Pourtant au même moment Hidan avait effectivement cherché à être drôle, il fut plus que fier de soutirer un sourire à ce jeune brun taciturne, après tout « femme qui rit est à moitié dans ton lit », que l'on transpose aux hommes bien sur. Naruto réapparut en sortant des arrières cuisines. Ce qu'il vit l'horripila, un alerte « danger » se mit à clignoter dans son esprit, à présent il voyait rouge. Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'acoquiner de Hidan, ce type était complètement taré. Il regrettait que Sakura l'ai invité. Sasuke riait, il y avait là quelque chose de forcé mais il riait quand même, l'alcool aidant, au plus grand bonheur de son homologue. Naruto se sentit frémir.

Un noeud se forma dans son estomac. La peur coula dans ses veines sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui l'effrayait. Instinctivement il prit place face au couple d'homme :

« Hidan ça faisait longtemps » Affirma le blond, cherchant à s'imposer.

« Naruto… t'es en train de vomir à cette heure ci d'habitude » rétorqua l'homme, cherchant quant à lui à décrédibiliser le patron. Ce dernier sourit et répondit :

« Et toi t'es pas déjà en train de draguer un lycéen ? » provoqua t-il. Faisant référence au penchant pour les jeunes hommes qu'avait Hidan, frôlant avec la loi par moment.

Sasuke observa les deux son prétendant et son voisin se défier. Son plan marchait plus que ce qu'il espérait. Il jubilait, promenant son regard désireux sur Naruto, il ne savait pas s'il avait chaud à cause des effluves d'alcool qui commençaient à produire leur effets enivrants ou si c'était l'arrivée de l'objet de ses fantasmes qui l'émouvait.

Sasuke n'écoutait plus ce qu'ils se disaient. Tout à coup Hidan le coupa :

« Fallait le dire si le petit était chasse gardée » ricana Hidan, déçu, « tu peux parler de moi après…t'es pas mieux » sur ces dires il partit, la queue entre les jambes et profondément vexé.

À nouveau Sasuke et Naruto se sentirent seuls, sans pour autant l'être. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il avait ressentit ce besoin de cacher Sasuke, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre découvre le Brun tel qu'il l'avait vu dans son bain, tel qu'il le voyait parfois chez lui : mis à nu émotionnellement et simplement lui même. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait de la possessivité, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais appréhendé. Même quand il avait été partiellement en couple, si sa copine avait envie de tester des expériences collectives, il n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de la conserver pour lui et se plaisait même à voir d'autres hommes la caresser. Tout cela le submergeait sans prévenir.

« Tu connais Hidan ? » tenta le brun, conscient qu'il devait détourner les pensées de Naruto afin d'éviter qu'il ne réfléchisse trop à ce qu'il faisait.

« Un ami d'enfance à Saku et moi, mais il est lourd franchement parfois » « tient », Naruto tendit à nouveau un cocktail à Sasuke et s'en servit un par la même occasion. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, seul le bar les séparant. La lumière tamisée instaurait un climat d'interdit entre eux.

« Il a dit qu'il avait 24 ans pourtant » « merci », poursuivit le brun

« Oui et alors ? Moi aussi » affirma le blond « c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Je pensais que toi et moi on avait le même âge, mais visiblement pas » s'amusa le brun.

« T'es majeur au moins ? » rigola le blond « j'ai pas le droit de servir les mineurs, ça serait bête de finir en prison »

« crétin… j'ai 20 ans » répondit-il

Naruto fut surpris, lui aussi pensait qu'ils avaient le même âge mais l'assimilait au sien. Sasuke était tellement mature et responsable qu'il lui attribuait des années en plus. Il ressentit encore plus ce besoin de l'isoler du reste du monde et de le garder protégé pour lui seul. Il voulait revoir ce sourire qu'avait affiché le brun, il voulait en être le seul destinataire.

« ça te dérange pas de te faire draguer par un vieux ? haha » ré-engagea le blond

« Non, ça fait même partit de mes critères de sélection » ajouta Sasuke, continuant à boire et à percer Naruto de son regard chaud.

« Pourquoi ? » susurra automatiquement Naruto, suspendu à ses lèvres

« Ils ont l'expérience là où il faut » chauffa le Brun

Naruto se sentit électrisé. Il but d'un coup sa boisson et se servit un whisky pur accompagné d'un glaçon.

Sasuke conscient qu'il n'était pas encore venu le moment d'enserrer se proie, il détourna à nouveau l'attention du blond et changea de sujet de discussion. Mais la tension qui naissait entre eux ne s'effacerait pas avant d'avoir été assouvie, seul le brun en eut conscience.

« Et donc tout ça c'est à toi ? » questionna t-il tout en faisant tourner son doigts en rond, désignant l'ensemble des lieux.

« Oui » souffla le blond, et répondant à son besoin d'isolement il proposa : « tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? »

« Si y'a un coin fumeur VIP alors c'est avec plaisir » rétorqua ironiquement Sasuke.

Le blond contourna le bar et prit sa main, la basculant par dessus son épaule alors que le brun le suivait : « suis moi Sasuke ». Oh oui ça il le suivrait jusqu'au bout de la nuit si il le pouvait, pensa le brun, sensoriellement affolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke découvrit une loge VIP, plongée dans la pénombre. Elle était au dernier étage et présentait un toit terrasse qui offrait une vue panoramique sur la ville irriguée par les lumières publiques.

« C'est magnifique » conclu le brun, tout en allumant sa cigarette, il s'appuya au balcon, « c'était pour déconner que je t'avais demandé un coin VIP fumeur »

« Haha, heureux d'aller au delà de tes attentes alors.. », « tu sais, c'est en voyant ce spot que j'ai décidé d'acquérir le club » affirma Naruto, « dis Sas'ke tu m'en donne une ? »

Le Brun lui tendit son paquet, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et leurs peaux s'électrisèrent. Chacun chercha le regard de l'autre jusqu'à l'accrocher pour ne plus le lâcher. C'était maintenant, maintenant qu'il fallait ferrer, se dit Sasuke.

Il se rapprocha et alluma son briquet, forçant le blond à se rapprocher de lui et se pencher pour aspirer sa première bouffée.

Les étoiles les contemplaient et la nuit semblait créer un cadre intime dans l'unique but de les rapprocher. En proie aux confidences nocturnes, le blond échappa :

« Sasuke je comprend pas… » Affirma t-il « pour Hidan, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.. ça m'est jamais arrivé d'agir comme ça.. je veux dire .. enfin je sais pas comment le dire justement, je comprend pas » Naruto continuait à s'embrouiller à mesure que ses propres pensées se mêlaient. Sasuke se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et conclu :

« Naruto, toutes les situations sont sans précédant, jusqu'à ce que qu'elles arrivent pour la première fois », affirma le brun en le rassurant. Il voulait ce blond. Il le voulait pour cette nuit, mais aussi pour toutes celles à venir, jusqu'à la dernière.

Sasuke se rapprocha, il était allait réaliser un de ses rêves les plus fou : embrasser son imprévisible mais sexy voisin. Ses lèvres l'apellaient, réclamaient son attention, ses yeux étaient nébuleux, hésitant mais acquiesseurs, c'était maintenant. Au moment où leurs lèvres auraient du se rencontrer, celui où les papillons dans leurs ventres s'envoleraient, un rire se fit entendre juste derrière eux :

« HAHAha, Naruto tu perds pas de temps, le coup de la vue panoramique c'est un classique quand même tu aurais pu trouver mieux »

Le blond tourna à contre coeur le visage, en direction du fauteur de troubles :

« Hidan… c'est un accès réservé, descends » Menaca le blond

Sasuke frustré jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux lança un regard meurtrier à ce Hidan. Il était officiellement l'homme qu'il détestait le plus en cet instant T. S'il avait pu le tuer d'un regard, ce serait fait.

« Hé beau brun, il y a une heure tu me lançais pas ce regard là »

« Dégages » trancha le brun, intransigeant. Naruto se sentit vivement rassurer.

« HAHaha, j'aurai du faire moins de bla-bla et plus d'action tout à l'heure… », « Naruto, on partage ? » le provoqua t-il, espérant gâcher leur soirée autant que la sienne fut écourtée. Ce jeune brun était initialement pour lui.

Le blond, bien qu'ouvert à tout type de propositions extravagantes par le passé, fut écoeuré par cette idée. Sasuke n'était comme tout le monde, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, quelque chose de dynastique. Depuis le début de leur vie voisine, rare étaient les personnes a être invité chez lui, et encore plus réduits étaient les amants qu'il avait eu. Avoir Sasuke, c'est avoir une exclusivité, un rapport unique avec un être quotidiennement hermétique. Il avait passé des mois à essayer de discuter avec lui, à tenter d'engager une conversion, de l'inviter à ses soirées. D'un naturel si sociable le blond avait cru se faire un ami de plus, mais le rejet et les reproches que lui avait envoyé Sasuke à la figure l'avaient profondément contrarié. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à tisser de liens avec quelqu'un. Ce constat l'avait poussé à persister, à découvrir ce qui lui était caché. C'est pourquoi quand il était revenu de l'arrière cuisine, il avait été profondément blessé de voir que Hidan obtenait la sympathie de son voisin en quelques minutes, au contraire de lui qui n'avait eu droit qu'à des engeulades pendant des mois.

Ce moment qu'ils partageaient dans cette loge, était d'une toute autre nature que les précédents. Naruto n'avait cependant pas encore conscience de la nature de ce lien qui s'instaurait entre eux. Son attention était simplement accaparée par Hidan, cette homme répugnant qui voyait en Sasuke quelque chose qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Aucunes réponses ne lui semblaient assez forte pour recadrer Hidan. Seuls les gestes l'étaient dans ces moments là. Sans réfléchir il saisit le visage qui était à la même hauteur que le sien et fondit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Leurs mèches de cheveux s'emmêlant au même rythme que leurs langues. Ils avaient cédé, les papillons dans leurs ventres purent enfin s'échapper et leurs corps se pressèrent. Alors que Sasuke voulait approfondir leurs échanges, Naruto se dégagea et s'exclama :

« Sasuke et moi on est secrètement ensemble depuis longtemps » « on s'est un peu engeulé et il a voulu se venger en te séduisant et en m'énervant » « tu n'es absolument rien pour lui, maintenant dégages » grogna Naruto, possessif.

Sasuke fut troublé. Déconcerté par l'alcool qui irriguait ses veines, l'excitation qui naissait de leur baisé, la seule réflexion qu'il était en mesure d'avoir était que pour une fois, le blond mentait comme un dieu, il aurait lui même été tenté d'y croire.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et patience, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait,**

**merci à tous ceux qui laissent des avis, ça m'aide bcp,**

**à bientot pour la suite **


End file.
